


Picking Up The Pieces

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys being gross, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lupin is extremely horny, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, slight angst, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Lupin III and his partners deal with his recovery,  as well as all the joys of starting a new relationship.This is mostly Porn Without Plot but there’s some feelings there as well :)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Joining

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [After The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777003/chapters/62606110). As in, it starts about twenty minutes after the latter half of the Epilogue. You technically don’t have to read that to enjoy the sexiness, but it’ll make sense of a few mentions of recovery and Jigen’s general angstiness.
> 
> Big thanks to John and Sas for being my beta readers on this!

The inspector sat by his gate. The airport was surprisingly busy for mid-afternoon, but he’d found a seat on the end of a bench of chairs that let him stretch his legs as he waited. He stared at the ring in his hand, the note that had accompanied it clutched between his fingers.

_When you’re ready._

How long had the thief known? How long had he considered him a part of their group? The ring was clearly custom-made — modest-looking but probably quite expensive, which Zenigata found oddly appropriate as he thought of Lupin and his gang — and the fit looked perfect.

He still hasn’t tried it on.

The inspector sighed, wrapping the ring back up in the note and shoving it (carefully) in his pocket. He watched the people around him — families getting off of planes and trying to keep the children together, young people excitedly talking about the places they were going both by plane and in life, businesspeople looking smart with their paper cups of coffee and laptops. He saw a group of four friends, one talking enthusiastically with his hands, one quietly nudging the others. They all stopped, looking back, as another person walked quickly up, the look on his face apologetic. The others laughed, reassuring him, and the group continued as five.

Zenigata grabbed his carry-on from the floor and got up from the waiting area, practically running down the crowded concourse.

~*~

Lupin was laying on the couch, completely naked, his head in Jigen’s lap, stroking himself. Jigen was still mostly clothed — he’d taken off his jacket and shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt — and he ran his fingers through his partner’s hair.

“You feelin’ okay?”

Lupin burped in response.

“We _told_ you eating that much and then attempting that much physical activity would give you a stomachache.”

Lupin groaned and nuzzled his face into his partner, still slowly stroking himself. Jigen watched, hoping his erection wasn’t noticeable for fear of Lupin’s enthusiasm getting the better of him. Again.

“Fujiko said she’d be back with some ginger ale. Then you can have your fun, okay?”

“Where’d —hnf— Goemon go?”

“He’s with Fujiko.”

Lupin continued to rub himself, his hand gently easing up and down his length, an occasional twist wrapping his fingers around the head of his dick. He hadn’t gotten off in weeks, and it felt almost a waste to get back into the game with his own hand, but he looked up at Jigen — feeling his erection through his slacks against the side of his neck, knowing what he was doing turned his partner on immensely — and smiled to himself.

The gunman watched his thief, one hand in his hair, the other on his stomach, both massaging gently, and smiled. Lupin’s hips bucked slightly, and he slowed down his stroking a bit, savoring the sensation, knowing it wasn’t going to last.

“Jigen—“

“Mmm?”

“Mmmmmm—“

Lupin’s eyes were closed and his back arched as he came, his legs stretching off the couch, his toes uncurling. Jigen watched as his partner climaxed, smiling as any of the tension of the past few weeks that had taken up residence in his skinny frame seemed to release. Lupin panted as his cock pulsed and dripped into his fist, making more of a mess than he usually did.

The gunman took his hand out of his partner’s hair and reached for the tissue box on the coffee table, grabbing a handful and wiping off the thief’s lower stomach gently. Lupin let out a small burp and curled up into Jigen, grinning and giggling, eyes closed. Jigen tossed the used tissues onto the floor, wiping off his hand — the one that had been on Lupin’s stomach had somehow gotten hit — before going back to gently massaging his partner’s head and tummy.

“You want—“ Lupin tried to muffle a yawn, “any help with—“

“Just rest, man.” Jigen assured him. “We’ve got all the time in the world right now.”

~*~

“You know, I’ve worked as a nanny—“

“I remember, Fräulein Maria.” the samurai emphasized the title.

“—and I’m pretty sure babysitting actual children was less troublesome than dealing with Lupin the third.”

Goemon nodded, holding the basket as he and Fujiko poked through the local market. They’d found the requested ginger ale, but Fujiko had turned the trip into a necessities run — Pepto-Bismol, painkillers, mild crackers, shampoo, soap, personal lubricant, condoms, fruit juice, and some other snacks. Goemon raised an eyebrow.

“The last time I stayed with you three at one of your hole-in-the-wall apartments your toilet didn’t even have a seat.” she explained at the look. “If I’m staying for a few days I’m going to be comfortable. And you _know_ what Lupin has planned.”

“We have soap. We’re not completely—“

Fujiko raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you and Jigen been washing your hair with it?”

Goemon went red and looked away. “Yes, well.”

Fujiko rolled her eyes, smiling, and continued adding things to the basket. Goemon hid under his fringe of hair, walking slightly behind her, holding up the basket when she pulled something from a shelf. Fujiko glared at anyone who side-eyed her samurai, who was still blushing as they headed for the checkout.

They arrived back at the building that was home to the safehouse a bit later, Fujiko pulling in behind it.

“Is that...”

“Koichi?” the lady thief shouted. The inspector looked alarmed, his half-smoked cigarette dropping from his lips, as he redirected his view from the back door of the building to the two people who were getting out of the car. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed it pull in, which made him feel absurdly guilty — he should know better than to put himself in a position of vulnerability like that.

“Uh, Fujiko, I—“

“You got Lupin’s note?” she asked, watching as Goemon lifted the grocery bags out of the backseat.

“He...he told you?”

“He’s had that ring for years,” Goemon said simply, balancing the groceries on his arms, his sleeves bunched up against his shoulders. He saw Fujiko touch the ring on her necklace, smiling, and touched his thumb to his own. “I think he got them all made at the same time. He’s been pretty quiet about how long ago that was.”

“You wanna come up, Koichi?” Fujiko asked, shutting the car door behind Goemon.

“I—“

“You don’t have to.” Goemon reassured him as Fujiko unlocked the backdoor. “We do not wish to make you uncomfortable. And Lupin is very...forthright...with his affections.”

“Lupin is probably groaning on the bathroom floor because he ate too much at lunch and has a stomachache.” Fujiko corrected smugly, opening the door to a small hallway with a staircase to the left. “I’ll leave the door unlocked, Koichi, if you need more time?”

The inspector gripped his bag in his hands, looking at the lady and the samurai. “No, no, I can come up.”


	2. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin & chill.
> 
> There’s a lot of sexy times in this chapter, as the group gets used to their new addition.

Jigen heard the click of the key in the lock and watched from the couch as the door to the relatively cozy two-bedroom apartment opened. Fujiko walked in first, followed by Goemon and all the groceries, followed by a very anxious-looking inspector Zenigata. Jigen huffed, chuckling. The master thief was still curled up in his lap, naked as the day he was born, snoring against him.

“Afternoon, Pops!” the gunman greeted.

“Good afternoon, Ji—“ he paused, staring at the napping thief. “Is he alright?”

“He got a little overexcited when he got home.” Jigen explained, “He’ll be up in a bit, I’m sure.”

“He’s very...uh. Naked.”

“Yeah, he does that.”

“Did he—“ Goemon asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, once so far. Immediately knocked him out.”

Goemon walked back out into the living room, having dropped most of the bags on the counter and left Fujiko to sorting. He had one of the bags in his hand, moving towards the bedrooms. “Koichi, let me show you the restroom and where you can put your bag.”

“Man. Bathroom would be good right now.” Jigen mused aloud, looking down at the man curled in his lap. Lupin snuffled and rubbed his face into his stomach. Jigen sighed, smiling.

~*~

The group was quietly discussing different points of view on a past adventure — Fujiko insisted it hadn’t been her fault she’d ended up naked, Zenigata didn’t remember wearing a dress — when they heard the thief snuffle and stretch. He looked up at the gunman, smiling.

“Hey, Jigen.”

“Hey, Lu.”

The thief nuzzled into his partner’s lap. “I think I’m better now if you wanna take off your—“

Jigen ran his fingers through Lupin’s hair. “Mm. We’ve got an audience, boss.”

“Hmm?” Lupin rolled over, then his eyes went wide. “POPS!”

Zenigata politely directed his vision away from the thief. “Lupin.”

“You got my note!”

“Yeah, I—“

The inspector quickly found himself with a naked man in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “How does the ring fit? I found a coin from the Edo period—“

“Found or stole?” the inspector raised an eyebrow.

“Hey. HEY.” Lupin pouted. “You came back, so you aren’t allowed to judge.”

“He’s got a point, Pops.” Jigen got up from the couch, stretching. “Lu, you might wanna get in the can first—“

Lupin quickly got up from Zenigata’s lap, kissing him. “Don’t move.”

“I won’t.” the inspector assured him.

Fujiko rolled her eyes as they could all hear Lupin using the bathroom. “This group really needs more women.”

“You know I’m not against that, Fujicakes!” Lupin shouted down the short hallway.

“Maybe just more people who shut the bathroom door.” Goemon spoke up, soundly.

“If anyone else needs to use the can, do it now,” Jigen warned. Fujiko put her head in her hands. Lupin returned to the living room, still naked. Jigen eyed everyone and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door pointedly behind him. Lupin laid across Zenigata’s lap.

“Lupin,”

“Hmmm?”

“I would appreciate, uh.”

Goemon threw a pair of boxers from the floor to the thief. They landed on his face. He sighed and lifted up his butt, wiggling into the underpants, watching the inspector under him blush the entire time.

“You’ve seen me naked before, Pops. Hell, you’ve had me naked in your lap before—“ he burped and covered his mouth.

“Are you okay, Lupin?” Goemon asked.

“I’m fine!”

“I’ll get you some ginger ale.”

The thief hmphed and crossed his arms, still sitting across Zenigata’s lap. The inspector sighed.

“So...what made you come back?” Lupin asked, stretching his arm around the older man and leaning his face against his sideburns. Zenigata turned absolutely crimson, trying to move his hands to his knees and not being able to because his lap was covered in thief.

“I...saw—“ the inspector saw Fujiko glancing at him, a smile on her face that he knew had taken down men more powerful than he was, and he didn’t know exactly how he could explain what had made him leave the airport without sounding absolutely ridiculous. He swallowed. “I realized...when given a chance you should seize it.”

“If we get back to Paris and you arrest me I’m going to be sort of annoyed, Pops.” Lupin grinned at him.

Goemon walked into the room, carrying a glass of ginger ale, and he and Fujiko said at the same time, “He won’t.” They looked at one another. Fujiko smirked. Goemon blushed, handing Lupin the glass.

“Drink it slow.” Fujiko ordered from across the room.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lupin said, rolling his eyes, but he leaned back against Zenigata and sipped. He closed his eyes, almost purring into the glass.

“Better?”

“Mmmmm.”

Zenigata watched the three people in the room. Fujiko had taken over the couch when Jigen left for the bathroom, her ankles politely crossed as she scrolled through her phone, occasionally eyeing the men around her. The inspector had never seen her...not exactly with her guard down, but certainly not trying to present the bubbly femme fatale she usually came off as. Goemon was sitting up perfectly straight on the floor, despite the fact that he could have been leaning back against the couch. His eyes were shut, and he passively twisted his hand around his sword every so often. Did that man ever actually relax?

Lupin, on the other hand, was still casually with his back against the inspector, sipping his soda. He lifted one of his hairy legs to rest it on his knee, settling his butt further into his...were they still rivals? Could they even use that term at this moment?...lap.

“Hey, Pops,” the thief said, his head leaning back against the inspector’s shoulder. “You wanna have some fun?”

“Lupin...” Fujiko warned gently.

“I’m not gonna rip his clothes off!” Lupin said, holding up a hand and grinning. “I just wanna know how comfortable he is with this.”

“You were naked in my lap not that long ago, Lupin.”

“Right, but that doesn’t mean you wanted it.” Lupin gestured at his boxers, turning to face the man he was sitting on. “I may be a horny bastard, but I didn’t even know you considered me that way until you showed up. I just...”

“Was so full of himself he assumed.” Fujiko ended the sentence, resting her chin on her hand, smirking.

“...well. Yeah.” Lupin didn’t even attempt to contradict her. “Who can resist this?”

“You nearly puked on me after pouncing into my lap when we got back here.” Fujiko said simply, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I didn’t!” Lupin said, going back to sipping at the ginger ale, blushing lightly. “Anyway, I...didn’t even know you swung that way, Pops. I just...kinda guessed. You’ve been chasing me a long time.”

Zenigata cleared his throat, trying to look casual about unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. “Before my marriage, I...well. You wouldn’t be the first man I’ve been with.” He glanced at Goemon. “ _Men_ I’ve been with. Though it’s...it’s been a long time. For any kind of...romantic...relationship.”

“Awwww, Pops.” Lupin wrapped his arms around the inspector, nearly bumping the back of his head with the half-finished glass of ginger ale. He set the glass down on the small bookshelf next to the recliner. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Lupin, this was supposed to be your celebratory night—“

“I wasn’t expecting to have two things to celebrate!” the thief grinned, kissing Zenigata’s sideburns. He could feel the heat in the inspector’s cheeks.

Fujiko fluffed Goemon’s hair and patted the couch next to her. It was the samurai’s turn to blush, then. He got up and sat next to the lady thief, who promptly stretched her legs into his lap. He redirected his attention to her bare feet, rubbing them between his hands. Fujiko leaned over and tucked her hands under the samurai’s kimono, gently pulling it off one shoulder. Goemon focused on the arch of her foot, rubbing deeply with his thumbs, and she leaned into his bare shoulder, kissing, moaning gently under her breath at the feeling.

Lupin rocked gently, once, in Zenigata’s lap. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want...Koichi.” He leaned in and kissed the inspector, taking his attention away from the duo on the couch for just a moment. “But, uh...”

Zenigata blushed even deeper, almost wishing he could hide the effect watching the lady and the samurai was having on him. It had been quite a while since...well. It had been quite a while. He was a busy man. Lupin shifted his butt to one of the inspector’s legs, spreading his own legs around it. Zenigata could practically feel the thief’s excitement. He could definitely feel his arousal.

Goemon had moved up Fujiko’s legs, gently massaging her ankles and up her calves. She was undressing him as he rubbed, his kimono now fallen around his waist, unwrapping his sarashi. He huffed as her fingers went for his belt, and it was very obvious that her method of untying — purposely brushing her hands over the thick fabric’s tented portion — was intentional. Goemon’s fingers twitched and he bit his lip. Fujiko grinned wolfishly, leaning into him, pressing her breasts against him. His hands had gotten to her thighs, and he slipped them under her dress, still rubbing, trying his best to stay focused on his task.

Lupin watched his partners on the couch and had started rocking back and forth, basically humping the inspector’s thigh. He realized he was doing it and looked at Zenigata, a rare embarrassed blush coloring the thief’s cheeks.

“Oh, uh. Sorry.”

“No, I...” Zenigata swallowed. “It’s...it’s okay.” He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. “Do you mind if I, uh—“

“Please do!” Lupin enthused. The inspector rested one of his hands on Lupin’s back, and used the other to unbuckle his belt and unbutton the top of his fly, letting out a relieved sigh as he did so. Lupin raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, about to make a comment, when Goemon made a very surprised noise from the couch. Lupin and Zenigata both paused and looked at him.

“She’s...not wearing panties.” the samurai explained, his face flushed.

“Awww, Fujicakes, for me?” Lupin asked.

“Yes, lover.” Fujiko smiled. “You can keep going, Goe.”

Goemon huffed as Fujiko spread her legs a bit further apart. Lupin had one hand in his lap and was rocking into it, taking his time. He watched Zenigata with interest as the inspector eyed the action on the couch, then went back to undoing his fly. Fujiko heard the zipper and looked up.

Lupin swore very loudly in French. Fujiko laughed.

Jigen rushed into the room, pulling up his pants. “What happened? Lupin, are you okay?”

“You weren’t lying!” Lupin exclaimed at Fujiko.

“Why would I lie about something like that?”

Zenigata looked at the two of them, not sure what to say.

Jigen stared at the room, one hand holding up the waist of his pants, the other holding his gun. On the couch, Goemon was half naked, very clearly aroused through the hakama that had fallen down around his hips, and had his hands up Fujiko’s dress. On the recliner sat Lupin, his hand against his boxered but very erect dick. And under Lupin was Zenigata, his face red, eyes wide, hand wrapped around...oh. _OH._

“Damn, Pops.” Jigen stated, staring, letting the hand holding his gun drop to his side.

“I think you all are making the inspector very uncomfortable.” Goemon pointed out, still working under Fujiko’s dress. She grunted, lifting her hips, pressing herself against his fingers.

Zenigata glanced at Lupin, who was looking at the inspector with pleading eyes, the hand not rubbing his own boxers gripping the man he was sitting on’s thigh.

“Koichi...”

Zenigata nodded, his hand touching Lupin’s, placing it carefully on his dick. The noise the inspector made as Lupin wrapped his hand around it, tugging gently, caused both Goemon and Fujiko to look at the pair on the recliner.

“You okay?”

The big man leaned his head over Lupin’s shoulder, groaning deeply. “It’s...whoof...been a long time...”

Jigen returned to the room, rocks glass in his hand, smirk on his face, settling onto the far end of the couch. Fujiko stretched her legs across the samurai, moaning as Goemon fingered her, her feet ending up in the gunman’s lap. Jigen sighed, sipping his whiskey.

“I know what you’re doing, Fujiko.”

She pressed her toes against his crotch. “Mmmmmmm. Deeper, Goe.”

Goemon glanced at Jigen, an apologetic half-smile on his face. Jigen rolled his eyes, then redirected them to the duo on the recliner.

“Jigen —hnf— is there...”

Lupin caught the tossed bottle of lube one-handed, drizzling it into his palm. Zenigata breathed deep at the momentary pause, wrapping his arm around the thief, his hand on his thigh.

“You okay with this, Koichi?”

Zenigata moaned as Lupin’s fingers gripped him again. “Mmmmff...”

“Didja want...”

Zenigata gripped him then, his big hand wrapped completely around as much of the thief’s dick as he could reach still in his boxers. Lupin thrusted forward at the sensation, rutting into the inspector’s fist, leaning backwards into him, his head against the back of the recliner.

Jigen watched the two pairs of people around him, sipping his whiskey and removing Fujiko’s foot from his crotch. He unzipped his slacks, setting the whiskey down and wrapping his hand around his dick. He raised an eyebrow at Goemon, then slid his hand into his hakama, tugging the fundoshi aside.

Fujiko moaned deeply, gripping the couch, and Goemon could feel her pulsing around his fingers. He thrusted into Jigen’s grip, and the gunman grinned. The samurai pulled his fingers out of Fujiko, pulling his hakama aside and slicking himself down with her wetness. Jigen hissed through his teeth, watching as Goemon dipped back inside her, his other hand still rapidly circling her clit under her skirt. She groaned at the motion, oversensitive.

“That’s two,” Jigen chuckled, leaning into the samurai as he stroked him.

“Is _that_ what you were talking about earlier?” Zenigata asked, heavy-lidded and panting.

“Mmmhmm. How many orgasms before Lupin can’t get it up again.”

“And you...earlier...?”

“The man himself, yeah.”

“My personal record is seven times in about two hours,” Lupin mused, twisting his hand around the inspector’s dick, rolling the foreskin back, his thumb pressing into the underside of the head.

“He then passed out for three days.” Jigen added.

“It’s more fun when we all do it, anyway,” Lupin said, bucking his hips in time to the stroking his other hand was doing. He felt the warmth of his climax building, but didn’t want to stop.

Zenigata gritted his teeth. It had been a long time.

“Lupin, I—“

“I’ll slow down,” the thief grinned, feeling the pre-cum drip down his hand. “You mind if I take these off?”

Zenigata shook his head, and Lupin slid down his underwear while also sliding the inspector’s pants and boxers down to his lower thighs. His dick matched the rest of his frame, and he was a big man.

“I need that in my mouth later, Koichi,” Lupin said with a smirk.

“I, uh. Don’t think I’m going to be as...resilient as you are, Lupin.”

“I’m not either, Pops, don’t worry.” Jigen said, still stroking both himself and the samurai. Zenigata had almost forgotten the trio was on the couch, he’d been so focused on the thief in his lap.

“Tomorrow, then. Wake-up blowjob. Hnnnf.” Lupin felt himself teetering on the edge, watching the people around him. Fujiko moaned again, deeply, clamping her legs around Goemon’s hand. Jigen felt a thrust and a sudden pulsing and the samurai climaxed as the lady thief did, dripping down Jigen’s fist. Goemon leaned back into the sofa, Fujiko against him on one side, Jigen on the other. Jigen grabbed another handful of tissues from the box on the coffee table, still passively stroking himself while he cleaned off his partner. Goemon nuzzled into him, smiling, eyes closed. Zenigata chuckled.

“Sorry,” he said as the others looked his way. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him relaxed before. It’s—hf—cute.”

Goemon went red, hiding his face in Jigen’s shoulder. Jigen sighed.

_They make it look so easy._ Zenigata thought, huffing as Lupin gripped the base of his dick. _Like pieces of different puzzles that all fit together perfectly. It’s not just on the heists, then...it’s them._

“Lupin, I’m going to—“

“Yeah—hnff—me too—fuck—“

Lupin thrusted rapidly into Zenigata’s big fist, his stroking speeding up to match the pace. Zenigata breathed deep, gripping the side of the recliner with his other hand, and climaxed, dripping down Lupin’s hand and his own stomach. Lupin watched, leaning into the inspector and kissing him deeply, his tongue in his mouth, moaning into him. Jigen huffed from the couch, watching the two men on the recliner, stroking faster. Goemon gently reached a hand around him, resting his long fingers on his busy hand. Jigen gritted his teeth, watching the thief, who swore again and climaxed, continuing to thrust as he coated the inspector’s hand.

Jigen’s hips jolted up, and he growled as he came, leaning against the samurai, very glad he had a handful of tissues because he was still mostly dressed and his suits weren’t cheap.

Fujiko kissed Goemon’s cheek, gently touching his chin. He made a little approving noise in his throat, following her as she stood up. His mostly untied clothing fell around him, draping over the couch and onto the floor, and he blushed and tucked himself back into his fundoshi.

Zenigata opened one eye at the noise of them getting up to find a thief absolutely melted into him, head leaned back on his shoulder, smile stretched across his face.

“Hey, Pops.”

“Lupin.”

“You doing okay with this?”

“It’s...going to take some getting used to.”

Jigen groaned and stretched on the couch, pulling his briefs up and pulling out his pack of cigarettes in a single movement. Lupin looked over at the gunman and raised an eyebrow. Jigen sighed, taking two cigarettes from the pack and then eyeing Zenigata. Zenigata politely cleared his throat, letting his hand unclench from gripping the recliner.

“I’d appreciate it, if you had one to spare.”

“Payback for me taking one of yours earlier, Pops?”

Jigen rolled his eyes. “These aren’t even yours, jackass.” He put three smokes in his mouth, picking a cheap lighter up off the table and lighting all three, before standing up and walking to the recliner. Lupin stretched an arm across Zenigata and took two directly out of his partner’s lips, pecking the inspector with a kiss before putting the cigarette in his mouth. All three men breathed in deeply.

“So we’re already back at jackass, hmm? What happened to the soft, caring Jigen of a couple hours ago?” Lupin was still completely naked except for the boxers hanging off one foot, a leg wrapped around the inspector’s, rocking back into Zenigata as he casually held up the cigarette. Zenigata was trying to figure out how to pull his pants back up while he had a thief balanced on one leg.

Jigen chuffed, blowing smoke out his nostrils. He picked up the box of tissues and handed it to Zenigata, nodding. Zenigata blushed, but nodded back, taking the box and moving to wipe himself off. Lupin was practically purring, cuddling against his broad chest.

“Lupin...I, uh, need you to move a bit...”

“Awww.”

Jigen went back to the couch, stretching his legs across it, his head by the recliner, rocks glass in his hand. Zenigata felt him watching him, like a wolf protecting his pack — unsure, but willing to see what happened. He felt his eyes shift, and immediately grew self conscious, pulling up his pants and covering himself. Lupin was still naked, not a care in the world. He bent backwards, resting his head on the edge of the sofa, his fluffy hair nearly touching Jigen’s face, his crotch still in Zenigata’s lap. Zenigata gave up on getting his attention and simply rested the tissue box on his thigh, completely unsure what to do with the situation in front of him.

“Hey, Jigen.”

“Hmmm?”

“So didja notice Pops is hung like a fucking stallion?”

Zenigata didn’t realize it was possible to choke on your own tongue but that’s what it felt like when he made the noise he did.

“Oh, I noticed.” the gunman raised an eyebrow at Zenigata. “Looks like Fujiko wasn’t lying.”

“She—“

“We know you fucked her, Pops,” Lupin said, arm stretched behind his head, his fingers casually touching Jigen’s beard. “She rubbed that in my face a long time.”

“Man, you called me Tiny for like, six months, I’m almost glad she did that.” Jigen gnawed on the end of his cigarette.

“‘Tiny’?” Zenigata asked.

“Long story. Not what we’re discussing here. You know, you’ve seen each other naked before, how exactly did that not-so-small detail get overlooked?”

“Big hands, he can cover a lot fast—“

“I’m sitting right here, you know.” The inspector raised an eyebrow.

Lupin wiggled his butt. “I’m aware.”

Zenigata glanced at Jigen. “Is he always this—“

“Whatever you’re gonna ask, the answer is yes.” Jigen held up his glass of mostly melted ice. “I’m gonna go get a refill, either of you want anything?”

Lupin gestured to his ginger ale glass. Zenigata looked at the thief. “You mind if I see what you’ve got?”

“Awwww.”

“I also have...other things....that need tending to eventually, Lupin.”

“Let him up, man.” Jigen said loudly from the kitchen. Lupin dramatically sighed and got up, his boxers still around his ankle. Zenigata got up from the recliner, buckling his belt and stretching. There was a giggling in the hallway and Fujiko and Goemon returned, both dressed in robes with wet hair, both smiling at one another.

“I left you my robe if you’d like to shower, Koichi.” Goemon said, looking into the living room. “It will probably be a bit short, apologies.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Are you wearing my robe, Goe?”

“Yes, Daisuke.”

The gunman walked out of the kitchen, smiling slyly, grabbing the samurai’s hands and twirling him back into the kitchen. Lupin whistled as the twirl flapped open the robe and exposed Goemon’s rear, Goemon blushed deeply, and Fujiko rolled her eyes, grinning. Zenigata stood in the living room, a blush on his cheeks, before nervously clearing his throat into his fist and walking down the short hallway to the bathroom.

“Lupin, put on some pants.” Fujiko said, coming back into the living room.

“Why?” the thief asked, leering, curved grin touching his eyes.


	3. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to normal, sort of.
> 
> The Fujiko/Lupin chapter ;)

Eventually, they did get the thief into some kind of clothing — boxers and a robe — and he settled onto the couch, leaning against a (much to his disappointment) fully dressed Fujiko, with a glass of very expensive whiskey. He cuddled into her chest, smiling broadly, his legs stretched across Jigen on the other side of the sofa. Goemon, also fully dressed, was on the floor again, and Zenigata sat in the recliner, trying to tell himself not to ask exactly how they’d acquired the whiskey in the glass he had in his hand.

“It’s fine, Pops,” Jigen raised an eyebrow, not that you could tell under his hat, “We do actually buy a lot of the stuff we own. We’re not common criminals.”

“I haven’t robbed a liquor store on purpose since I was a kid.” Lupin added.

“On purpose?” Zenigata asked.

“I mean if we happen to be running through one while getting away from you, I’m not going to say that stuff always stays on the shelves.” Lupin sipped his whiskey, looking perfectly unashamed by his explanation.

“I refuse to believe that _I’m_ somehow responsible for _you_ stealing more stuff.” the inspector groaned.

“Usually it’s just the rich bastards.” Jigen mused, rubbing his beard against his chin. “Better whiskey, anyway. Mob bosses like to show off.”

“Not in the best ways.” Fujiko made a face at the men on the couch. “ _You_ never have to sleep with them.”

“That is entirely a lie and you know it. I look good in heels.” Lupin spoke up.

“You look good with breasts.” Fujiko purred.

“Mmmmm.” Lupin nuzzled into hers and ran the hand that wasn’t holding his glass up her thigh. “Next time we’re in Paris, maybe. Girls’ night?”

“You DO have that cute lingerie…” She ran her fingers down his sideburns. He curled his toes at the action, practically drooling.

Zenigata raised an eyebrow.

“Best not to ask, Pops.” Jigen said, making a face somewhere between amusement and disgust, trying to remove the thief’s legs from his lap. Lupin repositioned, cuddling further against Fujiko.

“Wanna sit in my lap, Fujicakes?” Lupin asked, nudging against her. The lady rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Maybe after dinner, Lupin.”

“What’re we doing for dinner, anyway?” Jigen asked.

“Not pizza.” Goemon said, eyes and subject closed. The group discussed other options locally, what was in the fridge (not much), and how long delivery would take. Zenigata suggested a local cafe he’d found when he first arrived.

“How did you end up outside their place anyway, Koichi?” Fujiko asked, looking up from the thief nuzzled into her chest.

“Well, uh.”

“He’s a good detective, Fujicakes.” Lupin said simply. “I mean, he keeps up with _me_.”

Zenigata blushed and sunk further into the recliner before straightening himself up. “Yes, well. It _is_ my job.”

“Something you clearly put a lot of —hf— passion into.”

“Lupin, stop. After dinner.” Fujiko put her hand between the two of them and squeezed. Lupin bit his tongue and fell backwards against the couch, groaning.

“Do that again.”

Fujiko glared at her partner, repeated the squeeze, and watched him melt into the couch. She could feel Jigen’s eyes roll under his hat. She rolled hers back.

“So, dinner...”

~*~

The sun had set, dinner consumed, and everyone was settled in. Jigen focused passively on the small television, Goemon and Zenigata were having a friendly discussion in Japanese. The three men didn’t notice when Fujiko settled into Lupin’s lap, even though they were sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“Hey.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mmmm. Hey.”

“Think you can stay quiet?”

“Let’s —hnf— call it a challenge.”

Lupin carefully pulled down his boxers, still wrapped in the robe he’d put on earlier. He bit his lip as Fujiko slid herself around him. She rocked gently, watching her partner close his eyes and try his hardest not to hiss through his teeth.

“You’re doing good, lover.”

“Fujiko—you feel...incredible...” he leaned his head down, nuzzling into her shoulder, his hand slowly sliding up her shirt. She continued to rock her hips, feeling him twitch inside her, and she squeezed him with her internal muscles. He started to hiss and bit his lip, trying to be quiet. She moved one arm around his shoulder, the other wrapped under his robe around his back, as he pinched her nipple lightly under her shirt. She raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

They continued, quietly fucking on one side of the couch, Lupin gripping the arm of it with his free hand, Fujiko continuing to rock as the thief started to thrust into her. Jigen continued watching TV, his mind on other things. Goemon and Zenigata casually chatted, occasionally asking the gunman for input.

“Fujiko—“ the last syllable was long, drawn out, pleading.

“Sssshhhh, lover, I know you can do it.”

“But I—hfff—“ Lupin bit into her shoulder, trying to muffle his moan.

It was rare that Fujiko got to enjoy Lupin like this, slow and tender — not to mention quiet — and she let a slight curve slink into her rocking. She felt Lupin’s reaction inside her immediately, and she saw him close his eyes and grit his teeth. She lifted her hips, feeling it as he tried to scoot forward into her, feeling him need her. It was exhilarating, despite being so quiet and casual.

She glanced at Jigen, who was still focused on the TV, then back at her lover. Sweat dripped down his nose, his eyes closed, his hand massaging her breast, fully intent on staying quiet. He was lifting his hips faster now, thrusting into her, and she knew at some point the gunman across the couch would realize what they were up to. It was a cheap sofa.

Jigen pulled out his pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips before offering one to Zenigata, who politely declined. He held out the pack to his partner, only half glancing his way.

“Lu?”

“Hhyeah?”

“You want a smoke?”

“Mmmmaybe later.”

Jigen shrugged and shoved the pack back into his pocket, lighting his smoke before finally really looking at the thief.

Lupin’s eyes were closed, deeply in pleasure, leaning into Fujiko, his hips moving rapidly. She was straddling him, her skirt riding up against him, his hand under her shirt, her arms wrapped around him. She raised an eyebrow at Jigen, who rolled his eyes and puffed his cigarette, going back to watching TV.

“Fujiko, I’m—hfffff—“

Fujiko put a roll into her rocking, pulling up a bit more, and Lupin swore loudly. Goemon and Zenigata paused their conversation, redirecting their attention as Lupin pumped into his lover. She felt his release, felt him twitch and pulse inside her as she squeezed him, as he hissed a garbled string of obscenities in an array of languages. She rubbed his shoulder, her focus entirely on him.

“You okay, lover?”

“MmmmmmmFujicakes, that felt so good...” He nuzzled his face into her chest. She sighed, knowing she’d now have to change her shirt.

“You guys have fun?” Jigen asked.

Lupin’s response was just a grin and a hum of affirmation from between Fujiko’s breasts. Fujiko ran her fingernails up the back of his neck and he gruffly moaned.

“C’mon, lover, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

Lupin shivered as Fujiko lifted herself up, backing off the couch and pulling down the front of her skirt. The thief stretched, snapping his boxers up around his waist and standing up. He nodded to the other men in the room, proud smile across his face, and followed Fujiko to the bathroom.

Zenigata lifted a finger, trying to think of the way he wanted to phrase what he was about to ask.

“Yeah.” Jigen said, sipping his glass.

“Yes.” Goemon added, light blush on his cheeks.

Nothing more was said, and the three men went back to watching TV.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning ablutions, explanations, and, gosh, cuddling, between the thief and the inspector.

Zenigata awoke, not sure of the time. He stared at the ceiling, momentarily puzzled by his location — not the hotel he’d been staying at. Not his apartment in Tokyo or Lyon. The air smelled vaguely of cigarettes, a hint of gun oil, and oddly, sourdough. He shifted his arm and found a weight on top of it, then looked to his side. Curled up peacefully, snoring into him, was Lupin the third. Master thief, longtime rival, and apparently, extreme cuddle bug.

The inspector nearly laughed.

Had it always been this easy? To capture the thief’s heart, you just had to give him yours? Zenigata thought of the members of Lupin’s gang — his collection, his backup, his partners...his lovers. How did they make it look so simple?

Zenigata gently moved Lupin’s hand, which was resting casually under the elastic of the inspector’s boxers, and stood up from the bed, stretching and yawning. The thief nuzzled into the bed’s single pillow. Zenigata smiled, then grabbed a small bag from his suitcase and headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

A few minutes later, he heard the doorknob rattle. He looked at it, concerned, mouth full of toothpaste, and it rattled again.

“Koichi?” the middle syllable stretched endlessly into a sleepy whine.

“Yeah, Lupin?”

“Why’d you lock the door?”

Zenigata was utterly puzzled by that question needing to be asked, and wasn’t sure how to answer it, when there was a click. The door opened, letting in a sleepy thief, who promptly cuddled up against the inspector’s back. Zenigata went red, still brushing his teeth.

“I need to shave, Lupin,”

“Mmmmm.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Mmmmmnnnokay.” The thief rubbed his eyes, blinked as if he had just realized where he was standing, then sleepily walked over to the toilet, lifting the seat. Zenigata looked away as Lupin relieved himself, clearly not caring that the bathroom door was half open and that there was someone else standing less than an arm’s length from him. The inspector focused on the mirror, thinking of Fujiko’s gripe from the day before, and it occurred to him that this could simply be how the thief was, even when he wasn’t trying to be antagonizing. He heard him yawn, then moved aside as the younger man shuffled over to the sink, washed his hands, and kissed the inspector on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Zenigata puzzled over this for far longer than anyone had any right to as he shaved and packed up his travel bag. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be staying but he figured with the size of the bathroom and the number of people currently in the relatively small apartment, there was no reason to get _too_ comfortable.

Walking back into the second bedroom, the inspector found Lupin laying on his stomach on the bed, looking up at him. He grinned. Zenigata was still wearing just a white t-shirt and his boxers, so when Lupin reached his arms out and wrapped his hands around his butt, he felt immediately self-conscious.

“Uh, Lupin—“

“I promised you a morning blowjob, Koichi, and I don’t lie.”

“You lie all the damn time—“

“Not about this.” The thief nuzzled his face into Zenigata’s boxers. The inspector went red.

“Lupin, I...”

Lupin stopped and pulled his face back, suddenly serious. “Koichi. Do you want this?”

“...I don’t know.” he admitted. Lupin immediately dropped his hands and moved up into a sitting position. Zenigata sat down next to him, sighing, and continued, “Last night was a lot of fun. But...you’re the reason I haven’t had a serious relationship in...since I was married, really.”

Lupin looked up at him.

“I’ve put catching you and bringing you to justice ahead of almost everything else in my life. And to suddenly...to have you just...you’re here. And...you like me romantically? You didn’t even consider that I might just throw you in a car and take you across the border where I could arrest you. And...I don’t know how to process that.”

Lupin sighed, pressing his fingers together.

“Ko...can I call you Ko?”

“Please don’t.”

“Pops, then.” Lupin looked like he desperately wanted to touch the inspector, but didn’t, and started speaking with his hands to give them something to do. “We’ve been doing this a long time. And I’ve died...a fair amount. Usually on purpose. I’ve seen you at my funerals. And I’ve had Jigen yell at me for breaking his heart before I even knew he...” Lupin sighed. “Anyway. I’ve known how much you all cared for me. And slowly, over the years, I’ve had it drilled into my head that maybe actually giving a shit about the people who surround me is a good idea. So...I show affection the only ways I know how.”

Zenigata cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s usually sex.” Lupin said, clapping his hands together and rolling his eyes. “I make a mean gnocchi, too. And have you ever noticed the jobs tend to be a little easier around the holidays? Or I happen to drop off the map around special occasions?”

“It wasn’t always—“

“Fujiko started complaining that work around her birthday always ended up with her life on the line.” Lupin sighed again. “Though I maintain that none of those times were technically my fault—“

“Trouble follows you.”

“Like a goddamn scent hound.” Lupin groaned. “Anyway. It finally caught up. Again. And...maybe this time is when I decide to do something about it. For a little while, at least.”

Zenigata looked down at his feet. “So this is temporary?”

“NO! I mean...” Lupin hunched his shoulders, trying to put his thoughts into words. “You aren’t temporary.” He touched a hand to the inspector’s face, clean-shaven and freshly washed. It felt nice under his fingers. “This break probably will be. I’m not ready to give up being Lupin the third, master thief, forever. The times I have it’s gone pretty badly.” He let go of Zenigata’s face, putting his hands on his knees. “And I like being me. I’m pretty great.”

Zenigata snorted a laugh. “Your ego will be the death of you.”

“You aren’t the first person to tell me that.”

The men sat in silence. Lupin rested his hand on Zenigata’s knee. The inspector looked at him.

“So maybe not a morning blowjob. Today, at least. Morning cuddle okay?”

“Yeah, I think I can handle that.”

Lupin lay back, pulling his legs up, letting Zenigata do the same. The inspector wasn’t sure where to put his hands, but Lupin carefully guided him, putting his big arms around him, snuggling into his broad chest. Zenigata flushed as the thief practically purred into him.

“Lupin...you...uh...”

“That I can’t turn off. Want me to roll over?”

“No, it’s...it’s okay.”

The two men rested against each other, Lupin occasionally twitching his hips and pawing at Zenigata’s chest. Zenigata kept mostly still, running his hands down Lupin’s back and over his hips. He was oddly reminded of fooling around in college, never too sure how far he should go, always concerned about touching the wrong thing too soon. Lupin took one of his hands off the inspector’s chest, moving it on top of Zenigata’s. He very gently moved the hand over his hip, down his lower belly, over his boxers. Zenigata could feel the little trail of hair. He blushed.

“If you’re okay with it, I...wouldn’t mind...” Lupin said gently. “But if you’re not okay with it that’s okay t—oh!” He thrusted forward as Zenigata’s big hand gripped his entire dick. Lupin leaned in, biting back a moan, trying to move his hips against the man he was cuddled into.

“Got you.” The inspector grinned. Lupin laughed into his shoulder, wiggling his hips to position himself better, thrusting into Zenigata’s hand. The thief was a patient man...most of the time. But this was something new, and he wanted it so badly.

“Hey. Hey.” Zenigata unwrapped his hand. “Slow down, Lupin.”

“But it—hnfff—you feel so good.” He was pumping into Zenigata’s thigh, rapidly, suddenly desperate for release.

“I don’t want to rub you raw,” Zenigata said quietly. “Did you have—“

“I think it ended up the bathroom.” Lupin thrusted again. “I’ll go grab it...”

“But you’re—“

Lupin pulled his boxers back up, covering absolutely nothing, raising an eyebrow and — to his own disappointment — rolling out of the very warm, very comfortable position he’d been in. He was back in a flash, bottle in hand, curled up against Zenigata and thrusting again.

“Lupin—“

“Don’t—hff—care.”

The inspector was mostly focused on the thief in front of him, who was now rutting into his crotch and rubbing up against his partial erection. Lupin bit his lip, pumping against the fabric.

“You’re gonna get rugburn.” Zenigata warned, wrapping his now-lubricated hand around the thief’s dick.

“That’d be fun, maybe we can do that later...” the thief hissed at the sensation, how easily he’d slid into the inspector’s fist, the sound of it, the feeling. Zenigata knew he moved quickly — he had been chasing him for years — but had never considered how that might translate to the bedroom. He wondered how the women he’d been with felt about his enthusiasm.

“Koichi—“

“Hmm?”

“I’m...I don’t usually...it’s been awhile since—“ Lupin huffed, swearing under his breath, his dick pulsing as he rocked his full body into Zenigata and came into his hand. The thief promptly melted against the inspector, the same way he had the day before.

The thought tickled the back of Zenigata’s brain that if he’d just gotten the man off, he would’ve been able to catch him without worry. He apparently went absolutely boneless after orgasm.

“Fuck, Koichi.” Lupin nuzzled into the inspector’s chest, kissing and nibbling the skin he could reach as he moved up over the collar of his t-shirt. “I didn’t realize you were so talented with your hands.”

Zenigata went red. “Years of practice.”

Lupin giggled. “I guess I should’ve figured considering how well you aim those handcuffs...and how far you can throw them...” He snuggled his face into Zenigata’s neck. The inspector still had a handful of slowly-going-flaccid thief, and future thieves (there’s a thought that made him shudder, lord). He cleared his throat again.

“Yeah, Pops?”

“Uh. I should probably...clean up a bit...considering...”

“Oh! Right. You’re just so comfy. Big and warm and soft in all the right places...and hard in the right places, too...mmmmm.”

Zenigata’s heart nearly skipped a beat, and he had to pause and wonder if maybe he should see a doctor about that. He stuttered, “Yes, well, I’m also covered in...you...”

“Best way to be.” Lupin purred, nibbling at the inspector’s ear, lifting his hips again. The action made an utterly gross squelching noise between the two of them, and the thief snorted. “Alright, alright, I’ll get up.”

He rolled away from the inspector, letting his boxers drop to the floor and stepping out of them. Zenigata also got off the bed, though he was still some degree of dressed, just with a sticky hand. The two men walked back to the bathroom, the door of which was now mostly closed.

“Jigen, you decent?”

“I’m in the can, what do you expect?”

The inspector sniffed and noticed the smell of Marlboros in the air. Lupin walked into the bathroom and Zenigata heard Jigen’s disgruntled sigh.

“If Fujiko had been in here first she’d be chewing you out right now, man,”

Lupin groaned. “I’ve got more important things to do than remember to put the seat down—“

“You didn’t flush, either.”

“I was _distracted_.”

Zenigata stood patiently in the hallway, listening to the sink running and the two men arguing without any teeth, like an old married couple. He eventually walked to the kitchen to wash his hands, sighing but with a soft smile on his face.


	5. Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lupin/Jigen chapter. Considering the events of the previous story there had to be a little angst from our dear gunman.

“What is this?”

“It’s a lemon, Lupin.”

“It’s the _only thing_ that was in the fridge. No, wait, there was also an empty six pack and leftovers that I think have become sentient.”

“Didn’t Goemon and Fujiko get ginger ale?”

“Not the point. There’s no food. JIGEN.”

“What?”

“What have you been eating?!”

Goemon walked into the kitchen, wrapping his robe around himself as he rubbed his eyes. “Stop yelling, please.”

“Goemon. Where’s the food?”

The samurai glanced towards where they both knew their partner was, then back at Lupin. He waited.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“Well.”

“Yes. Fujiko got some snacks at the market yesterday. How long were we planning on staying here?”

Lupin looked at Zenigata, who was still standing by the kitchen sink with wet hands. The thief turned back to the samurai. “A few more days?”

Goemon nodded. “Koichi, would you like to accompany me back to the market?”

“I can go—“ Lupin said.

The samurai glared.

“I’ll make a list.” Lupin sighed.

Jigen came into the kitchen, minus his jacket and shoes, to find Lupin scribbling onto a notebook at the table. Confused, because he only got that look on his face when he was deeply into planning something, the gunman put his hand on his partner’s bare shoulder. The thief jumped.

“Hey, Lu. You doing okay?”

“Jigen! Geez! You scared me outta my socks!”

“You’re not wearing socks.” Jigen lifted up his hat and gave him a once over. “You’re not wearing anything.”

“Mmm.”

“I thought we were on a break.” Jigen’s voice cracked on the final word, and Lupin looked up from his writing.

“Oh, man, Jigen, hey, no, this—“ the naked thief stood up, carefully wrapping his arms around his gunman. “This is just for groceries. Do I look that zoned out?”

“Little bit, yeah.” Jigen’s whole body was stiff, unaccepting. Lupin pushed himself further against him, feeling the buttons of his shirt press against his bare chest. He pressed his nose against his neck, resisting the urge to nibble his partner — _Later, we’ll do that later, calm down, Lupin IV._

“I’m not going to have a night of sex and just go back to work after...everything.” Lupin said. “I need a week of sex, at least.”

Jigen snorted, but didn’t smile. Lupin continued to hug him, squeezing his butt with one hand.

“Hey, man. I’m here, okay? And I told you I was gonna take a break and I’m going to take a break.” The thief kissed his partner, running a hand down the side of his face, fingers caressing his beard. “You wanna do something just us, right now?”

Jigen raised an eyebrow.

“Not that. Well, maybe that. You wanna go for a drive?”

~*~

Lupin was behind the wheel — yeah, he was still a little clumsy on his feet, he didn’t forget how to operate a car, stop being overprotective, _Maman_ — as the pair drove through the countryside. The windows were down, the radio on, and jazz trailed them as they traveled in comfortable, familiar, quiet. Goemon had stayed behind to run errands with Zenigata, so Jigen puffed on a cigarette in the passenger seat, occasionally glancing at his partner.

“I’m not gonna disappear, man.” Lupin said, watching the road. He took his hand off the stick shift and put it on his partner’s thigh.

Jigen grunted, but rested his hand on the thief’s, turning his head to look out the window. Lupin smiled, giving his thigh a squeeze, then put his foot on the gas. The car easily curved around the highway, and the drive continued peacefully.

They parked at a flowery hill, a few miles off the main road. The generously leafed trees provided plenty of shade in the midday sun, and Lupin spread out an old blanket he’d grabbed from the apartment closet and set down the food they’d picked up on the drive.

“A picnic, huh?” Jigen asked, lighting a cigarette as he got out of the car. “Getting romantic on me after...everything?”

Lupin looked up from the bag he was digging through, suddenly serious. “Yeah.”

Jigen raised an eyebrow, but walked over to the thief and sat across from him, sitting on the edge of the blanket so the ash from his cigarette wouldn’t fall on it. Lupin carefully plated up the food, handed Jigen a beer, and sat cross-legged, looking at his partner carefully.

“Jigen...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, man, you never apologize—“

“Gives you a rash, right?” Lupin sighed, gripping the gunman’s hand. “Jigen, I fucked up. And I need you to know I know that.” He moved over on the blanket, sitting next to his partner.

“It wasn’t your fault, though, it was—“

Lupin kissed him then, cutting him short. “What? Gravity’s? Because it definitely wasn’t yours.”

“But—“

“Jigen.” Lupin leaned in, kissing him again, his tongue brushing his lips. “Jigen, I’m going to kiss you until you believe it wasn’t your fault.”

Jigen looked at the thief, then looked away. “That...might take a while.”

Lupin brushed a hand against his beard. “Then I guess I’ll have to keep kissing you.” He sighed. “I know it...well. I guess I don’t really know. But.” He cupped his gunman’s face. “I’m going to stick by you. And maybe one day you’ll believe it.” He kissed him again, deeply, running his fingers over his ear and down his neck. Jigen watched him as he pulled away, his face red.

“We should probably—” the thief started, scratching the back of his neck.

Lupin the third was rendered silent as his distinguished, suited gunman tackled him, rolling him into the grass. They tumbled a ways from the blanket, eventually landing with Jigen on top of the thief, his mouth on his, beard tickling under his chin. Lupin giggled as he pulled away.

“Jigen, I—“

Jigen kissed him again, pressing his hips down into him. Lupin could feel his erection through his slacks.

“Lupin.”

“Hmmm?”

“You—“ The gunman thrusted. “Can’t do that to me again.” He repeated his thrust, digging hard into the thief’s hip. “You can’t.” Lupin felt a drip on his cheek, and looked up into his partner’s eyes. Tears ran down his face, barely visible in the shadow of his hat. The thief reached a hand up, touching Jigen’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him down against him.

They lay for awhile in the grass, Lupin embracing Jigen, hands tight against his back. Jigen had his eyes closed, pressed on top of Lupin, his face against his neck.

“Hey, Jigen.”

“Yeah?” the gunman’s voice was muffled.

“The boner thing is really weird right now, isn’t it.”

Jigen snorted and pulled his head up. “Yeah. Maybe a little.” He kissed Lupin, lightly, but Lupin turned it into something deeper, running his fingers through his partner’s hair and pulling him down into it. Jigen rolled them onto their sides, facing each other.

“We should probably eat, huh.”

“Yeah.” Lupin kissed his nose, then bumped his hips against him. They curled up, rubbing into one another. Jigen pressed his hand on Lupin’s chest. Lupin ran his fingers under the top of Jigen’s pants. The gunman grunted at the movement. “Unless you wanna...”

Jigen’s stomach rumbled, and Lupin laughed, pulling his hand back.

“Yeah, okay, lunch first.” The thief kissed his partner again.

The two men settled back onto the blanket, eating lunch. Lupin gently rested his hand on Jigen’s leg again, squeezing.

“Hey, Jigen.”

The gunman hummed questioningly, mouth full.

“You’re...okay with me inviting Pops into the group, right?”

Jigen paused, eyeing the thief, chewing his sandwich. He swallowed, sipped his beer, and let out a hum.

“You asked me this...back when you first, uh, proposed, to me and Goemon.”

“And Fujicakes!”

“And Fujiko, yeah. And we were all okay with it. You know I, uh.”

“Have a type.”

“Not what I was gonna say.”

“You do though.”

Jigen sighed. “How’d I end up with you then?”

“I’m just that good.” Lupin grinned and kissed him.

A hint of a blush dusted Jigen’s cheeks and he cleared his throat. “You know I was confused. This guy has been chasing us — chasing _you_ — for years. Why on earth would he want something like that?”

Lupin, sandwich crumbs on his face, mouth full, raised his eyebrows and gestured to himself. Jigen rolled his eyes.

“You were all up in this like, fifteen minutes ago, man, don’t give me that look.”

“All up—“ Jigen sighed again. “As much as I appreciate Pops’s...passion, I didn’t ever think he’d take you seriously, even when you said you were gonna give him the ring. Makes me wonder, I guess. But I don’t mind it at all. I would have said something if I did.” He picked at the bag of grapes on the blanket and tossed a few into his mouth, pondering as he chewed, leaning against his partner. “Are you going to invite him when we go back to Japan?”

Lupin paused. “I don’t know. I’d like to spend more time with him when I’m not recovering from, you know, everything. But I’m sure Goemon would rather keep his place quiet, and all the other long term houses we have...”

“We have because Interpol doesn’t know where they are.” Jigen finished, eating another grape and running his hand down the thief’s shoulder, to the center of his lower back. He carefully untucked the back of his shirt, touching his fingers to the skin. Lupin shivered, snuggling into the gunman.

“I’ll figure it out. _We’ll_ figure it out. We always do.” Lupin kissed his partner’s neck, carefully moving up to nibble under his ear, just behind his beard. Jigen grunted, biting down on a moan, eyeing his thief.

The tumbling didn’t take as long, this time, as the two leaned into each other, moving away from the food that had been laid out. Lupin bit at Jigen’s lip, Jigen took his tongue into his mouth, and they rubbed against one another in the grass. Jigen ended up under Lupin this time, looking up at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. The thief’s breath caught, his eyes wide, and he leaned down into him, his mouth on his, wanting to make that feeling last.

“Did you—“

“Pocket—hang on—“

Lupin wasn’t wearing a jacket — hadn’t been since he got out of the hospital — so Jigen pulled his arms out of his and folded it under his head on the ground as Lupin readjusted and dug around in his pants. He tossed the bottle on the grass beside them, unzipping his fly. His clever fingers swiftly moved between them, running over Jigen’s partial erection as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, bringing him to full attention. Jigen groaned, gritting his teeth, a hint of him just poking out of his briefs. Lupin noticed, bending in a way that seemed nearly impossible, positioning himself to kiss it very lightly.

“Tease,” Jigen grunted, grinning.

“If I could fuck you and blow you at the same time you know I would.” The thief raised and eyebrow, smirking. He pulled down his partner’s briefs, leaning over and taking him into his mouth and throat. Jigen garbled an obscenity at the sensation, feeling Lupin’s tongue lap at him, massaging the base of his dick. Jigen pumped his hips, unable to control himself, and Lupin coughed as he hit the back of his throat.

“Hnnnnfsorry, man,” Jigen apologized, running a hand over his forehead and pushing his hat back.

Lupin swallowed, licking his lips and kissing his partner. “I know how good I am at this.” he grinned, “You want me to—“

“Yeah.”

Lupin pulled Jigen’s pants down the rest of the way, then raised an eyebrow. Jigen went red.

“Prepared, I see.” Lupin smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube off the ground and pulling down his boxers. His cock sprung free eagerly, and he drizzled lube over it, slicking it down with his other hand. He gripped the plug he’d found in his partner, feeling the weight of it as he nudged it. The gunman huffed.

“How long?” Lupin asked, the tip of his cock brushing just above his partner’s opening.

“On and off —hah!—since around when you started to recover.”

“Excited to see me, hmmm?” he twisted the plug.

“Lupin...”

“Hold on, let me savor this.” Lupin ran a hand down his own dick, biting his lip, pulling the plug out halfway and sliding it back in. Jigen lifted his hips, groaning into the motion. Lupin twisted the plug again, pulling it out, leaning forward and sliding his dick in while pressing his lips to Jigen’s, swallowing his moan.

The gunman pumped his hips, rubbing his dick into Lupin’s stomach. The thief thrusted in response, wrapping his hand around his partner’s dick and stroking. Jigen curled against him, running his fingers through his hair, kissing down his neck.

“I love you,”

“Don’t —hnff—leave me,”

“I won’t I won’t I won’t—“

“I love you—“

“I love you—“

“Don’t—hah!—stop—“

The men panted, moaning into one another. Jigen lifted his hips, growling, biting Lupin’s neck. Lupin yelped at the sensation, thrusting his hips and coming, surprising himself. Jigen felt him pulsing, felt the sensation of being filled, and pumped into Lupin’s hand, dripping onto the shirt he was still wearing. Lupin promptly flopped on top of him, head resting on his shoulder, breathing hard into his neck. Jigen ran his fingers down his back.

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah, just...still recovering, I think.”

Jigen kissed his sweaty forehead, and they lay together for awhile. Lupin eventually eased off of his partner, pulling up his pants and unbuttoning his now-sticky overshirt. Jigen sat up to find his pants and briefs, brushing the dirt off his back and rear. He unbuttoned his shirt and wiped off with it, then pulled on his pants, pulling out his pack of smokes. The men shared a cigarette as they walked over to the cluster of trees to take care of other things, and then cuddled up on their picnic blanket.

“Hey, Jigen.” Lupin was nuzzled into his partner’s lap, trying his best to not doze off.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you mind driving back?”

“I figured I would be.” Jigen leaned over to kiss his thief’s lips. “What happened to my plug, by the way?”

“It’s in my bag.” Lupin hummed contentedly. “You wanna hand me a grape?”

“You want me to peel it first?”

“You could take off your t-shirt, too.”

Jigen hmphed, smiling, running his fingers through Lupin’s hair and handing him the bag of grapes. The thief chewed, the expression on his face intense, looking up at the sky.

“I know this doesn’t fix everything that happened.” Lupin said quietly, mouth full of grapes. “But...” he lifted his arm up, carefully touching the underside of Jigen’s chin, just under his beard. “I hope it helps. A little.”

“Stay alive, man. That’s all I want.” Jigen stated simply, leaning over to kiss his thief. He pulled back and made a face, swallowing. “And maybe don’t push half-chewed grapes into my mouth.”

Lupin grinned.


	6. Awaiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean-up, boys in the shower, and the gentle foreplay & awkward conversations leading into the next chapter.

The apartment was quiet when they got back, the windows open and letting a warm breeze blow through, Goemon meditating on the floor next to the sofa. He was gripping Zantetsuken and opened one eye when he saw the door open, breathing out when Jigen and Lupin walked in.

“Where’s Fujiko and Pops?”

Goemon blushed and glanced towards the bathroom, where they could hear the water running.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. “Damn, she’s fast.”

“She is protective. In her own way.” Goemon observed, his cheeks still red. “Jigen, you have sticks in your hair.”

The gunman brushed a hand through the back of his head, pulling away twigs. “Looks like our plan for a shower will have to wait.” he grumped, kissing Lupin and heading into the kitchen. Lupin sat on the recliner, sighing contentedly.

“The drive went well?” Goemon asked, closing his eyes again.

“Considering everything, yeah.” Lupin said, leaning back and stretching out his legs. “You still up for hosting us at your place awhile?”

“Of course. I would not have volunteered my house otherwise.”

“You really bought an entire valley?”

“Mmm. Over time.”

“Man.”

Jigen walked into the room with a glass of water and promptly sprawled on the couch, running his fingers through Goemon’s hair. Goemon hummed happily. Someone clicked on the television and the three men sat comfortably, without conversation. They all looked up when the inspector, in his undershirt and slacks with freshly combed hair, walked into the room.

“Afternoon, Pops. Fujiko alright?”

Zenigata’s ears went red and he stuttered. “I...wasn’t...expecting that.”

Lupin moved off the recliner and onto the couch, snuggling beside Jigen, who grumped lightly but smiled. The thief nodded and raised an eyebrow, looking knowledgeable. “She’s pretty amazing.”

Zenigata sat down on the recliner, watching the three men on and around the sofa. He felt less self-conscious than he ever expected in a situation like this, weirdly comfortable with this group of criminals.

Maybe it was all the sex.

The thief had slithered between the couch and the gunman, who raised an eyebrow. “Lupin...”

“Don’t give me that look, you knew what I was about when you got involved with me.”

“Gimme a few hours, at least.” Jigen kissed the top of his head. Lupin’s hips shifted and he snaked his hand between himself and his partner. Zenigata cleared his throat, redirecting his attention to the TV, a blush coloring his cheeks.

It was like that for a fair bit. Fujiko walked through at one point, kissing each man in the living room — including Zenigata — and promising she’d be back later in the evening. She kissed Lupin’s lips, then his cheek, and he grinned, watching her hips move as she walked out the door. He let out a low whistle. Fujiko responded by flipping him off and leaving.

Lupin continued rubbing himself through his slacks, eyes closed, curled up between the sofa and his gunman. Jigen rolled his eyes and ran his fingers up the back of his partner’s neck. Goemon knew full well what was going on behind him but continued in a state of half-meditation. Zenigata occasionally glanced over at the couch, but mostly watched TV.

Jigen felt Lupin’s hips shift. “You’re gonna make a mess, man.”

“I’ll be fine.” Lupin nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Mmm. You sure?”

“Nah.” the thief rumbled a noise that could have been compared to a purr into his partner.

“Is he always like this?” Zenigata finally just outright asked.

“Yes.” Goemon and Jigen responded simultaneously.

“HEY.” Lupin objected with a hiss, pulling his hand back from himself.

“Almost did it, didn’t you.” Jigen smirked.

“I’m really off my game.” The thief stretched his fingers. “You’re gonna have to wear me out before we fly back to Japan, or I’m gonna be a wreck.”

Zenigata cleared his throat again. Lupin raised his eyebrows. “I’ve been a member of the mile high club for many, many years, Pops. Still haven’t convinced these two to join.”

“I’m usually flying the goddamn plane when you wanna do it.” Jigen glared at his partner.

“Autopilot, man!” Lupin repositioned his leg, stretching it over his partner and nearly bumping Goemon’s head with his knee. Jigen could feel the thief against him fully now, easing his hips back and forth very slowly, humming quietly to himself. Jigen recognized the tune from the music they’d been listening to in the car. He stretched, reminded that certain parts of him were still a bit itchy.

“I’m gonna go take that shower we were talking about earlier.”

“Awww.”

“You can join me, you know.”

“Yeah...” Lupin rolled forward onto the couch as Jigen stood up.

“You okay, man?”

“Mmmmmmmm.”

“C’mon, boss, you can get off in the shower.” Jigen leaned over and nudged Lupin, who mumbled mild objections but stood up and wrapped an arm around his partner. Jigen nodded to the other men in the room and helped his thief to the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Zenigata asked, genuine concern in his tone.

“He is normally like this when he is recovering.” Goemon said quietly. “This may take the longest.”

“And you two...three...will watch him?”

Goemon ran his fingers down his sword, eyeing Zenigata seriously.

“Right. Ask a stupid question.” the inspector sighed.

~*~

Jigen undressed himself carefully, feeling grit in uncomfortable places as he rolled down his briefs. Lupin turned on the hot water, watching his partner, unbuckling and unzipping and letting his slacks fall to his socked feet. Jigen’s look of concern was momentary, but his partner noticed it. He didn’t say anything.

They stepped into the shower, Lupin hissing between his teeth. Jigen wrapped around him carefully and twisted the knob of the faucet, readjusting the temperature, running his fingers down his partner’s back as he did so. Lupin’s hips shifted forward and he moaned softly.

“You really are insatiable right now, man.” Jigen kissed his neck.

“Mmmm. I’m always this way. It’s just...easier to satisfy when we’re not working.” The thief turned around, gripping his partner’s butt. “Hand me the soap?”

Jigen leaned forward, reaching around his partner to grab the bar off the side of the tub. Lupin pushed into the lean, nibbling at his partner’s neck, his erection pressed up against his hip. The gunman smiled, rolling his eyes, and passed the soap to the thief.

Lupin continued to not-so-subtlety hump his partner while lathering soap over his lower back and down his butt, sliding his long arms down the back of his thighs. Jigen grunted.

“Lu, I’m not gonna be able to—“

“It’s okay, man. As long as you don’t mind me...”

Jigen kissed him. “Wouldn’t have suggested the shower otherwise. Unless you really wanted to put on another show for Pops.”

Lupin grinned. “He’s really good with his hands.”

The men shifted, letting the gunman rinse his back. Lupin continued stroking himself, rubbing up against his partner when he could. Jigen cleared his throat, to which Lupin giggled and curled up next to him.

“You gotta...?”

“I can wait till you’re done.”

“I love it when you indulge me.”

Lupin continued to stroke, Jigen wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in. The thief’s hips lifted, and he breathed in deeply.

“Close?”

“Y-yeah...”

“It’s weird to see you so off your game, man.”

“Is it...hnf...sexy, at least?”

Jigen kissed him. “No. Not at all. Not into virgins.”

The younger man laughed. “Virgin Lupin the third, that’s a thought.”

“Mm.”

Lupin stroked again, feeling himself throb against his fingers. Jigen held him tight as he came, swearing under his breath. The gunman hugged him then, under the shower, supporting him. The thief leaned gratefully into the hug, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

“God, it really does feel like being a kid again.”

“Gross, man.”

“Did I ever tell you about when I lost my virginity? She was a fine young thing, legs as long as a summer afternoon, breasts the size of—“

“Lupin, enough.”

Lupin’s ears went red, but he leaned into his partner. Jigen aimed for the shower drain, relieving himself of the beer they’d had at lunch. Lupin joined him, smirking, a shiver running up his spine as the two men easily hit the same spot on the drain.

“Dunno why you like this, man.”

The thief leaned his head against his partner’s shoulder. “Thank you for letting me have it anyway.”

Jigen paused everything he was doing, his entire body seizing up, and then he sneezed.

“That was weird.”

Lupin laughed against his neck.

~*~

“I can...sort of understand Lupin, and all of you, but...Jigen? And you? You two seem—“

Goemon raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not judging!” Zenigata said, holding out his hands. “I’m just trying to figure it out.”

“Well. Jigen has had a crush on _you_ for years.” Goemon said, closing his eyes.

“...what.”

The samurai’s cheeks flushed. “Uh.”

“A crush? On me?” Zenigata seemed completely unbelieving.

“You are a handsome man, Koichi.” Goemon said softly, as if it should be obvious.

The inspector was glad Goemon’s eyes were closed so he couldn’t see how completely red his face was. Zenigata scratched at his collar and cleared his throat. “Well, uh. Thank you.”

The samurai hummed affirmation. Zenigata tapped his foot and gripped the arm of the recliner, looking up at the ceiling. “When...” he cleared his throat again. “When did that come up?”

“Ask him yourself.”

Zenigata glanced towards the bathroom and grumbled a sigh, grabbing for the remote on the coffee table. He was still nervously clicking through channels when Jigen and Lupin returned to the living room. Jigen had gotten dressed in black slacks, a worn maroon t-shirt, socks, and his hat. Lupin was wearing Jigen’s robe, which hung open to reveal him outfitted in absolutely nothing underneath. At the clearing of several different throats, the thief sighed, rolled his eyes, and tied the robe shut. Both men settled on the couch.

Goemon rose from the floor, stretching. “I am going to make some tea. Would anyone like some as well?”

“I would, Goe.” Lupin said, laying across Jigen’s lap.

“I wouldn’t mind, if it’s no trouble.”  
Zenigata added.

Jigen hummed, to which Goemon nodded and pointedly glanced at Zenigata as he left the room. Both men on the couch noticed the inspector huff and grip the recliner.

“What’s up, Pops?” Lupin asked.

“What did Goemon say while we were in the shower.” It wasn’t a question, and the gunman raised his hat to look at Zenigata.

“He, uh.” Zenigata pulled at his collar. “Mentioned something about a...crush.”

Lupin laughed, burying his face into Jigen’s leg, poking him in the side with two fingers. The gunman went scarlet.

“Samurai!”

“I did not mean to!”

Lupin was still poking Jigen and giggling into his leg.

“Years. Years!” Lupin snickered as his partner pushed him off his lap. “I found him jerking off muttering your name once—“

“LUPIN.”

“What? You came watching us last night. Clearly you think he’s hot. And you’re not wrong.”

Jigen pulled his hat further down over his face, looking away, grumbling under his breath. Lupin looked at Zenigata, who was an equal shade of red, his hands brushing through his short hair, clearly wishing he had his hat.

“Honestly, you two.” Lupin sighed, sitting up. “Just fuck already.”

Goemon was walking into the room with the tea and paused, staring at the men before him. He handed one mug to Zenigata, set the other on the coffee table, and went back to the kitchen, then returned with a mug and a shot glass of whiskey, both of which he set in front of Jigen. Jigen immediately downed the shot. Goemon went back into the kitchen and came back with a traditional mug, settling next to his partners on the sofa.

“I did not mean to say what I said.” the samurai said quietly, sipping his tea. Jigen growled at him.

Lupin sailed through the awkwardness like a sparrow into a jet engine, chirping, “So what’s the plan for tonight? I’m thinking something with handcuffs—“

“Lupin, you just got off.”

“Yeah, and?”

“We should wait until Fujiko gets back.” Goemon spoke up.

“She can join in when she gets here.” Lupin stretched his arms and rubbed his wrists. “We could tie up Pops.”

“What!”

“Sure, you’re always cuffing me, it’s only fair.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“We don’t have any cuffs here, anyway, Lu,” Jigen pointed out. “Unless you brought some.” He raised an eyebrow at Zenigata.

“I told you I didn’t.”

“Not even hidden in the pockets of your coat?” Lupin wheedled.

Zenigata looked at the ceiling. “Even if there were cuffs in there, I wouldn’t want to use them for...that. They’re for work.”

“They’re for me!” Lupin grinned hugely. He’d spread out on his part of the sofa, his knees bumping up against his partners. Jigen carefully repositioned the robe over his now exposed crotch, rolling his eyes.

The men continued chatting, promising Lupin they’d get to the bedroom at some point. Jigen was amused at hearing the other side of the stories of their various jobs, Goemon was happy to have someone who appreciated home as much as he did, and Lupin was glad to have someone who could match his conversational enthusiasm. The afternoon light faded into evening, tea turned into a comfortably inelegant dinner and more alcoholic libations, and Lupin steadily rearranged himself every time he stood up, nuzzling and running fingers over whoever he sat closest to, or settled in to whoever’s lap was available. Eventually, Goemon kissed his cheek and lifted him over his shoulder, walking towards the bedroom. Jigen nodded at Zenigata and the two men followed the samurai and his armful of thief.


	7. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “everyone gets laid” chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just solidly sex. It is extremely difficult to write an orgy — I spent a lot of time sketching these positions out and making sure they were actually possible. I hope that comes (heh) across.
> 
> Goemon does get the short end of the stick here, but it’s entirely consensual, everyone, I promise <3

Zenigata hadn’t seen much of the bigger bedroom, outside of a quick glance the day before, but he was surprised by the coziness of it. The bed was in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall, covered neatly in several different blankets and pillows, with a towel hanging off one side. The rug under the bed was a simple design and in need of a vacuuming. All of the furniture was mismatched, clearly acquired piece by piece over time or one wild weekend at a flea market. There was a relatively full ashtray, a cheap lighter. and a half-finished pack of Marlboro reds by the window. One table by the bedside, propped up by what looked like a CD case, had a pair of reading glasses, chapstick, another crumpled pack of cigarettes, a small cardboard box of random gun parts, a coffee mug, and a bottle of...well, ahem, it _was_ a bedroom. The other bedside table had a box of tissues and a worn copy of the novel “Musashi” that looked like it had once belonged to a library. Zenigata felt odd, like he’d walked into someone else’s life without asking — though he had been asked — because there was so little evidence of Lupin in this room at the moment, like he was a ghost in his own apartment.

A simple wardrobe stood open in the corner revealing a small collection of slick suits, traditional kimonos, and a few brightly colored suit jackets that stood out against the milder tones of the clothing around them. There was a collection of similar clothing, minus the jackets, on the floor next to the wardrobe. Goemon followed Zenigata’s glance and cleared his throat, mildly embarrassed. The inspector nodded once, hoping his understanding got across, wanting to say that his apartments were far more of a mess — he was pretty sure there was a similar pile of laundry at his place in Tokyo, and a trash can full of beer bottles, ramen cups, and takeout containers — but not having the words for it.

“So, Koichi.” Lupin turned to the inspector, raising an eyebrow. “If you gotta pee, do it now, because I’m not gonna be letting you up for awhile.”

“Lupin, do you think he’s ready for that?” Goemon asked.

“You were fine, the first time.”

“What...exactly...are you going to be doing to me?” Zenigata asked, red-faced.

“Go use the bathroom, Pops.” Jigen warned, eyeing the thief. “Trust me.”

“Is this some sort of initiation?” the inspector asked as he turned and walked out the door.

Lupin’s indignant “No!” and his partners’ resigned “Yes.” responses tangled to see who could be the first to Zenigata’s ears. They heard him shut the bathroom door.

“Man...I dunno about this...” Jigen was looking towards the hallway.

“Listen. Pops hasn’t been able to relax in...half my life. And I’m not trying to make up for that, or anything — I’m damn good at what I do.”

“Being a smug bastard.”

“Yes. Hey! No!”

Jigen smirked and uncrossed his arms.

“I figured I’d show him a good time, completely exhaust him, and then we can figure out more...” Lupin fluttered the fingers of one hand, “...whatever this is. Wherever this is going.”

“Do you know what you want it to be?” Goemon asked as he undid his kimono.

“Yeah.” Lupin responded, the word rolling off his tongue with no hesitation. “I’ve known for a long time.”

Jigen snorted.

“What?”

“Of course you have.” The gunman was peeling off his t-shirt while he rearranged the bedside table, shoving various things in the drawer. “You always know exactly what you want.”

Lupin wrapped himself around Jigen, one hand running down his arm and over his fingers, the other snaking around his front. A quick squeeze caused Jigen to grunt, and he tossed the shirt on the floor and turned around, kissing the thief. Lupin moaned into the kiss, unbuckling his partner’s belt.

“You wanna fuck him tonight, cowboy?”

“Don’t make me answer that—“

“You want him to fuck you?”

Jigen growled, nipping at his partner’s neck. Goemon blushed, smirking into his fist, as Zenigata returned to the room. The inspector paused at the scene before him — two men very enthusiastically necking by the bed, one slightly flushed half-naked samurai with his hands around his belt. Zenigata coughed into his hand, and Lupin turned.

“Oh, hey, Pops.” He kissed Jigen again. “So...how do you feel about teasing?”

“I, uh...don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Good. Let’s get on the bed, hmm?” Lupin unzipped his partner’s pants, though he didn’t pull them down. Jigen’s eyes were relatively glazed over by the groping, and he cleared his throat, his hands moving to grip at his tie that wasn’t there. He nervously glanced at Zenigata.

“You okay, marksman?” Goemon asked.

Jigen muttered something under his breath, then spoke up a bit louder, “M’fine.” Goemon moved over to him and the men exchanged a few hushed, reassuring words.

“Is he okay?” Zenigata asked as he lay back on the bed, Lupin scooting alongside him.

“He’s nervous.” Lupin kissed up Zenigata’s neck. The inspector leaned back into the movement of the thief’s mouth, trying to not be too concerned and to let Lupin take the lead. He always took the lead. It felt right, somehow, right now, as the sharp edges of their world folded into something softer and more intimate.

Lupin ran his hand down Zenigata’s arm, dancing fingers over his knuckles, before moving swiftly to unbuckle his belt. From there he moved up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he slid his body on top of him, spreading his skinny legs around his sides. Zenigata could feel the robed thief pressing into his stomach as he leaned over to kiss him, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“You still okay with this, Koichi?”

“Mhnmmh...”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Lupin spread the unbuttoned shirt, nibbling down Zenigata’s neck and kissing his collarbone. Zenigata felt the thief put a hand under his undershirt, tracing nonsense letters into the skin there, fingers constantly moving. Lupin moved his legs and rear end back, pressing himself against the hard bulge in Zenigata’s slacks.

“Lupin—“

“Too much, Pops?”

“No, I...can you...”

“Mmm. We’ll get there. You said you didn’t mind teasing.”

“He’s big enough it might be uncomfortable, Lupin.” Jigen pointed out. He and Goemon were watching the pair on the bed, wrapped around each other. “At least undo his fly.”

“Mm. You speak from experience, Daisuke?”

Jigen blushed, hiding his head in Goemon’s shoulder. Goemon glared at the thief. It was rare for the gunman to be shy or unsure, but his past experiences in the bedroom were something he mostly kept to himself.

Lupin ran his fingers down Zenigata’s stomach, under his undershirt, and unbuttoned the fly of his slacks. The inspector let out a grateful breath as he carefully slid the zipper down. Zenigata wasn’t fully hard because his dick had been pressed against his pants — and against Lupin — at an awkward angle, with not enough room to get there.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had this problem before, Koichi.” Lupin mused, leaning over to kiss the inspector’s cheek. “Better?”

“Much...uh. Thank you.” The thief could feel the heat on the inspector’s face. He kissed down his cheek and over his chin, then under his chin and down his neck. Zenigata huffed. Lupin could feel him between his legs. The thief eased his hips forward, once, and felt Zenigata thrust up against him. Lupin grinned ear to ear, sliding his hand into one of the pockets of the inspector’s pants.

The biggest challenge of nights like this, Lupin had discovered, was not getting your partner too excited, or yourself too excited, or it would be over far too soon. He was one of the few people he knew with a relatively non-existent refractory period, and right now he was much easier to set off than usual (though that wasn’t saying much). But a few layers of fabric helped tremendously, and he felt Zenigata shift as he teasingly rubbed him through his pocket.

“Lupin—“

“Hmmm?”

“How long...were you planning—hnf—on doing that?”

“Little while, maybe.” The thief rocked his hips, feeling Zenigata trying to resist thrusting between his legs. The inspector bit his lip.

“Koichi, would you like help with your shirt?” Goemon asked, and Zenigata started. He’d been so focused on Lupin...he had always been so focused on Lupin...he always missed his backup. The samurai got onto the bed, leaning the big man up and pulling off his unbuttoned shirt. Zenigata shivered as Goemon’s slender fingers ran up his arm. Goemon whispered quiet nothings in Japanese, not as comfortable as Lupin was with the intimacy, but not afraid of it, either.

“Jigen, could you...?” Goemon held out the shirt. Jigen flustered, grabbing it and folding it without thinking, setting it on the cleared off bedside table. Zenigata had never seen the gunman so nervous, though he noted the erection in his undone pants.

Lupin was still caressing Zenigata’s dick through his pocket, periodically rutting against him. Goemon leaned against Zenigata, just a bit, and patted the bed beside him. Jigen sat next to him, face flushed, and curled into the samurai. Goemon nuzzled into his shoulder, helping him slide off his slacks, kissing him deeply. Jigen’s cock throbbed. Lupin humped a little faster, watching his partners, then suddenly stopped.

“Lup—“

“I’ll be right back.” The thief leaned over and kissed Zenigata on the nose, getting up and stretching as he walked out of the bedroom.

“What the hell was that?” Zenigata practically growled, lifting up his hips.

“Probably gonna go calm himself down.” Jigen said, unwrapping himself from the samurai. He eyed the bulge in Zenigata’s slacks and cleared his throat. “You mind if I...”

“ _Please_.” Jigen leaned over and pulled down Zenigata’s pants, once again folding the clothing and setting it on the bedside table. His dick was still angled oddly, trying its best to be unobtrusive under his striped boxers. Jigen chuckled, lifting the elastic, and instantly was met with a very generous handful of inspector. Zenigata blushed fiercely, biting his lip as Jigen wrapped his fingers around him.

“You’re a big man, Koichi.”

Zenigata huffed, looking away. “Sorry.”

“Wasn’t an insult, man. Goemon?”

The samurai tugged down his hakama, pulling his fundoshi aside. He was also well-endowed, though not nearly as massive as the inspector. Zenigata had seen him the previous day, but not as up close and personal.

“He’s got a bit of a size thing,” Goemon muttered softly.

“I can hear you.” Jigen glared.

“I know.” The samurai flashed a rare, wicked grin before leaning over and kissing his gunman. Jigen jolted forward, his hand sliding up Zenigata’s cock, and the inspector leaned his head back into the pillow, moaning at the skin-on-skin touch. Goemon raised an eyebrow. It was Jigen’s turn to grin.

“So we’ve been through this before, Pops.” Jigen said, his hand stroking slowly, his thumb just touching the underside of the head of the inspector’s cock. “And Lupin can be...a lot.”

“Is this a ‘safe word’ discussion?”

Goemon and Jigen looked at each other, trying their best not to show their surprise. “Do you need it to be?” Goemon asked.

“I mean unless he’s tying me up and torturing me I think I can handle it. It’s—“ he huffed, feeling Jigen’s hand twist, letting himself lift his hips into the movement. “It’s been...awhile...but I think I can handle some teasing.”

The two men glanced at one another again, Jigen shrugging. “I’m amazed you knew what a safe word was.”

“I’m not _that_ much older than you, Daisuke.” Zenigata grumbled, “And I’ve —hnf— worked some pretty eye-opening cases when I’m not chasing you four around the globe.”

Jigen hummed acknowledgement of the statement, then twisted his wrist again. Zenigata moaned. Lupin walked in through the door, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Hey—“

“I didn’t get him off, man.” Jigen said. “Just admiring the view.”

Zenigata, already flushed from the teasing and the stroking, went even more red. Jigen grinned and kissed the tip of his dick — his beard tickled against him. The inspector bit his lip, visibly holding his hips down as Jigen pulled away to move his kiss to Lupin. The thief wrapped around the gunman, leaning into one another, kissing deeply. Zenigata noticed Goemon furtively stroking himself as he watched his partners, his left hand gripping the sheets of the bed.

_No jealousy. Just comfort and intimacy, and a fair bit of getting off on the idea of each other._ Zenigata leaned back, wrapping a big arm around the pillow next to him, his hips thrusting, wanting that touch, wanting that intimacy, just _wanting_. He moved a hand down himself, wrapping it around his dick, letting his thoughts leave him as he watched the three men in front of and around him.

“Don’t come, Pops.” Lupin said, breaking his kiss with his gunman. Jigen hmphed, giving Lupin’s balls a gentle squeeze. The thief groaned into the motion. “Goemon, did Fujiko get—“

“Yes.” the samurai answered easily. “They’re in the bedside table. Other side of the bed.”

Lupin pulled away to investigate. “Clever girl,” he mused with a grin, pulling out two boxes, one of which had already been opened. “Now, Koichi, I’m figuring you’re clean, but I prefer to use these when I stick my tongue in someone’s ass.”

“You— _what?_ ” Zenigata stopped his stroking, lifting his head towards the thief.

Lupin unrolled the dental dam, holding it up. “Scoot towards the end of the bed. Hey, Goe, you wanna—“

“Yes.” the samurai answered immediately, standing up off the bed. Lupin’s grin continued. Zenigata, still momentarily puzzled, lifted himself up on his arms and moved forward so his legs were hanging off the bed. Jigen huffed, rubbing a hand up his thigh. Lupin positioned himself on the floor in front of the inspector, kneeling. Goemon curled around Lupin, wrapping an arm around his front.

“Jigen, you—“

“Gotcha, boss.” Jigen continued to rub Zenigata’s thigh, spreading his legs. Lupin leaned in, his fingers spreading the dental dam around his opening. Zenigata squirmed at the sensation. It had been a _long_ time...

“You ready, Koichi?” Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows at the inspector. Goemon was nuzzled into Lupin’s back, gently stroking him, rubbing his dick against his legs. It had been too long for the samurai to do much more — he knew Lupin would insist he was fine, but he didn’t want to hurt him, and more often than not he and Jigen had to take the lead in those situations — but he was warm and comfortable and extremely turned on.

“I, uh. Think so?” Zenigata stuttered. Jigen had started stroking him again, both their cocks twitching. Lupin leaned in and uncurled his tongue, and Zenigata grabbed at the air, completely unsure what to do with the sensation that rocketed up his spine.

Jigen reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, grabbed the inspector’s hand, and squirted one into the other. He wrapped his fingers around Zenigata’s, positioning his big hand around his dick.

“Damn, Pops.” Jigen whispered, his dick — which was not small, thank you — completely enveloped. Zenigata was biting his lip as he redirected his gaze to the gunman, who’d started rutting into his fist as he stroked his dick. The inspector leaned his head back, breathing hard.

Lupin lapped at his ass, his pace changing as Goemon humped against him, his tongue absolutely wicked. If he looked at him — if he looked at the pleasure around him, these three men utterly in bliss and sharing it with him — Zenigata knew he’d come without question, but he wanted the sensation to last. His hips started to thrust upward involuntarily.

“L-Lu-Lu-Lu—“

“Don’t come, Pops.” Jigen warned, though sweat dripped down his brow. He wished he’d tied his hair back, it was falling over his eyes. Lupin lifted his head up, licking his lips.

“Everyone —hnnnf, Goemon, geez—doing okay?”

“I’m—I’m going to—“

“You’ll be fine, Pops.” Jigen stopped the hand that was stroking Zenigata’s dick, though he continued thrusting into the inspector’s hand. Zenigata breathed out, knowing if he moved he’d very definitely make a mess.

The bedroom door opened and all four men looked up or turned their heads as Fujiko walked in.

“Evening, boys.” She was scrolling through her phone, and she raised her eyes at the scene in front of her: Zenigata sprawled half off the bed, Lupin’s head between his legs, Goemon nearly bucking against Lupin, Jigen on the bed and thrusting into Zenigata’s massive fist.

“Fujicakes!”

“Glad you found the supplies.” she smirked, watching Lupin’s tongue. “Do I get some of that?”

“When I’m done with Pops.” Lupin licked his lips again, then moaned and pressed his forehead into the bed. “Goemon-dearest, you’re gonna...ffffuck—“

Goemon paused, but he felt the thief’s dick twitch in his palm, and felt warmth drip down his fingers.

“Did he—“ Jigen asked through gritted teeth.

“He did.”

“I’m fine!” Lupin insisted, still facedown in the mattress.

“That’s...three times. _Today._ ”

“Four.” Zenigata huffed. “Lupin, I knew you were...uh...well. Active. But... _how_?”

“I told you guys you’d have to wear me out before we left.” Lupin sighed into the mattress, smirking. Goemon lifted him up into a standing position, and he immediately attempted to try and kiss Fujiko.

“Nope.” Fujiko stepped back. “I know where that tongue has been. Go wash up.”

“Aw.” Lupin pouted as he shuffled towards the bathroom. Fujiko wrapped herself around Goemon, sitting them both between Zenigata’s legs. He grunted, feeling the lady thief against his thighs.

“Fujiko, uh—“ the samurai started.

Zenigata handed the box of tissues over and the group paused for a moment as Goemon wiped off his hand. Jigen had basically sprawled across the inspector, both men with handfuls of each other, though both had stopped stroking. Fujiko lay against Zenigata’s other thigh. The bottle of lube was buried somewhere in the blankets and pillows.

“Koichi, I’m...I’m gonna continue here, if you don’t mind.” Jigen thrusted his hips into Zenigata’s hand. “Christ, you feel good. You’re so...big.”

Fujiko saw Goemon’s smirk and pinched his cheek. “You’re liking this, aren’t you? Naughty samurai.” He blushed, rubbing his cheek into her fingers.

“Jigen, did you want to...?” Goemon asked, his voice whisper quiet.

Jigen’s ears went red. “I. Well. Lupin’s doing his thing, I don’t want to interrupt.”

“What’re you two whispering about?” Zenigata asked, confused.

“Whether Jigen wants you to fuck him,” Fujiko answered with a shrug, her hands around Goemon’s dick.

“Fujiko!”

“What? That’s what you were asking.”

“Uh, Daisuke, I don’t think—“

“It’s okay, Koichi. I’m doing pretty damn good right now.”

“Okay, Fujicakes, I’m minty fresh—“ Lupin returned to the room, his chin wet. Fujiko was wrapping herself around Goemon, still leaning backwards into Zenigata’s thigh.

“Mmmm, I want that tongue between my lips.”

Lupin leaned forward to kiss her.

“Not those lips.” She lifted her skirt, unzipping it along the side and sliding it down her legs. Goemon, who’s dick was currently in her fingers, bit his lip as he watched her undress.

“Fujiko, can I...?”

“Mmm, Goe.” She unbuttoned her shirt and grinned, grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest. Goemon thrusted into her other hand, and Fujiko’s face lit up. “Oh! Koichi, can you grab a condom for me?”

Zenigata, who was mostly watching Jigen at this point, blinked and looked up, then reached for the box. Goemon practically melted as Fujiko unrolled the condom onto his dick, then readjusted her position so Goemon was between the inspector’s legs and she was in the samurai’s lap, her back against his broad chest. He rumbled a deep groan from his throat as she slid herself around him, then she reached forward to grab Lupin. His eyes and grin went wide as she kissed him and then pushed his head down between her spread legs.

Lupin immediately went to work, his tongue expertly flicking over the lady’s clit, occasionally dipping down to lick and suck at the base of Goemon’s cock as he thrusted into Fujiko. Goemon moaned at the sensation, it was almost too much after everything else.

“Goe?”

“Mnnmnnnn—“

“Can you go a little longer?”

“Kkkmmm—“

“He’s—unnnhhh—“ Zenigata groaned, thrusting his hips into Jigens’s hands as Goemon leaned back, rubbing into the inspector’s balls. His back was hot, and the feeling was so much—

“Don’t come, Koichi,” Lupin said, licking his lips.

“Lu-p-aaan, I can’t—“

It all happened suddenly. Jigen grunted, biting Zenigata’s shoulder and thrusting up into his fist, letting a deep throaty groan rumble between his teeth as he came. Zenigata felt Jigen’s cock pulsing in his hand, listening to Goemon’s moans pitch up and Fujiko’s breathy panting, and he couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. He thrusted his hips up and came hard, the orgasm sending shivers up his entire frame and curling his toes.

Lupin grinned because he knew he heard his name somewhere in the garble of blasphemies the inspector groaned out.

Goemon, feeling the inspector at his back, feeling the lady thief pulsing and squeezing him, yelped, squeaking a very drawn out “Fujiko!” as he came into her. Fujiko grinned, running her fingers gently under his chin, her other hand still pressing Lupin’s head between her legs. Lupin continued licking and nibbling, causing Fujiko to moan and Goemon to squirm against the feeling.

“Lupin...” the samurai warned.

“Mmmm?” Lupin nipped gently at Goemon’s balls, grinning.

“I am—hnnnn...”

“A little oversensitive?”

“Ye-e-es.”

Lupin moved his fingers to rub Fujiko’s clit between them. “You good, Jigen? Koichi?”

“You weren’t kidding about him being good with his hands.” Jigen cleared his throat, grinning at the inspector. Zenigata was laying back on the bed, trying to calm his breathing, his hips still occasionally twitching. “You okay, Pops?”

“Hffff. Yeah.”

“Lupin, please stop.” Goemon squirmed again, trying to carefully pull out of Fujiko, who was moaning into Lupin, her legs wrapped around his head.

“He can’t hear you, man.” Jigen said, pulling his cigarettes from the drawer of the bedside table.

“Fujiko—“

“Ah—just a little longer, Goe—“

Goemon tried his best to hold still, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything else. Fujiko leaned back into him, feeling Lupin’s sideburns against her inner thighs, a quiet moan escaping her as she came again. Lupin licked his lips, pulling back and wiping his face with his arm.

“Lupin—Fujikoooo...” Goemon was pleading by this point. Fujiko kissed his cheek and lifted her hips, listening to him hiss as she slid off of him. He got up from bed as Fujiko moved off of his lap, politely excused himself with a slight bow, and walked very quickly out of the room.

Zenigata finally sat up a bit, rubbing his face with his clean hand. Jigen handed him his half-smoked cigarette, smirking. The inspector raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, gently pulling his legs up, carefully repositioning Jigen under his arm so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. Fujiko leaned back and kissed Zenigata’s cheek, taking the cigarette from his lips without asking. She grinned at his blush and kissed him again. Jigen sighed and rolled his eyes, moving from where he’d been snuggled into Zenigata to grab another cigarette.

“Lupin, you—nevermind.”

“Mmmmmm?” Lupin was resting his head on the end of the mattress, still kneeled on the floor. His right shoulder was moving in a fashion where it was very clear what he was doing. Zenigata blinked, amazed. Fujiko sighed, grinning, and ran her fingers through Lupin’s hair. He hummed contentedly, his wobbly grin practically touching his eyes as he held his tongue between his teeth and continued stroking. Jigen lit his cigarette, getting up and stretching.

Goemon returned to the room, kissing Jigen as he exited it. He raised an eyebrow at Lupin, then sat on one side of the bed, leaning into Fujiko. She wrapped her arm around his broad shoulder, still stroking Lupin’s hair with her other hand. The thief groaned into the mattress, picking up his pace, lovingly breathing names as he stroked.

“You can come up here, you know, lover.” Fujiko said, gently rubbing behind his ear.

“MmmmhmhkmmFujicakes...” Lupin thrusted his hips forward. “I—hhah!—definitely am going to come.”

“How is he still going?” Zenigata asked, awestruck.

“Something about me you didn’t know, eh, Pops?” Lupin’s breath hitched.

“I knew you were a hopeless womanizer, I just...didn’t realize you could go like this.”

“I’d be insulted but you thinking about me having sex is...hnnnnh...” Lupin closed his eyes, pressing his face into the mattress.

Jigen returned to the room, sitting on the bed next to Goemon. Zenigata moved over to get up, still watching Lupin with fascination. He put his clean hand on Lupin’s shoulder. The thief let out a long, low moan, his hips thrusting forward, and he came again, dripping between his legs onto the rug.

“Hey, Pops.” Jigen said, leaning against Goemon, eyeing the cigarettes by the window.

“Yeah?”

“Could you drag him to the bathroom? He’s gonna have to...well.”

“Yeah. Lupin, I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

“Mmm?” the thief waved his left hand. Zenigata easily lifted him into a bridal carry. He could feel him grinning against his neck.

“Hey, Koichi.”

“Lupin.”

“Betcha never thought you’d be carrying me around naked after sex, huh.”

“I can honestly say the thought of this exact situation never occurred to me, Lupin.” Zenigata smiled and carried him into the hallway. Lupin kissed his cheek, making a happy little purring noise in his throat.


	8. Checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Goemon woke up, laying across several warm bodies, his arms wrapped around...honestly, he couldn’t tell who he was wrapped around. He heard a snort.

“You up, samurai?” the Japanese was whispered, soft.

“Mmm.” Goemon hummed acknowledgement to the gunman.

“I gotta...mmmf...can you move Pops’s arm?”

The two men shuffled, trying to get out of the pile they’d all rearranged themselves into as they slept. Lupin was laying across everyone, his limbs akimbo and stretched across the entire bed. Fujiko was curled up between him and Zenigata, who was stretched across both Jigen and Goemon. It was a tangle of limbs and warmth. Goemon nudged at Zenigata’s arm and he rolled it off Jigen, moving it around Fujiko. The samurai unwrapped his legs from his bearded partner, who breathed a sigh of relief and eased himself off the bed. Goemon was tempted to follow him, but respected his privacy too much to do what Lupin tended to do. Now that he was awake, he was much too warm, though, and he carefully rolled off the pile of people, silently walking to the hallway to wait for the bathroom.

Jigen greeted him with a kiss as he opened the door. “Other bedroom?”

Goemon smiled softly and nodded, gently almost-closing the door behind him as the men switched places. Quick relief, wash of the face, mouth rinse, and he joined his partner in the spare room. The two men curled beside each other, dozing off again.

~*~

There was a chirp from a phone, and Zenigata blinked awake. Wrapped around him were the most beautiful woman in the world and the world’s greatest thief, not a stitch of clothing on anybody. Zenigata reached to the bedside table, grabbing his phone and squinting at the text message across the screen.

“Whozzit?” The mumble of words came from a face buried into Zenigata’s side. He could feel Lupin’s sideburns tickling under his arm.

“Work.” Zenigata responded. It was true, sort of: Goro Yatagarasu was someone he worked with, after all. But the text was definitely an informal one.

_Is everything okay?_ Zenigata could hear the “sir” at the end of the text, despite it not being typed. Yata had been concerned for Zenigata, especially after the phone incident, and the inspector wasn’t sure how he felt about having someone check up on him. It was certainly a _new_ feeling, at least.

The inspector typed back a quick, not-too-detailed reply and put the phone back on the nightstand. It chirped again almost immediately. Zenigata sighed and picked it back up.

_You went after Lupin again, didn’t you?_

Zenigata looked to his side. The thief was nuzzled into his armpit, his skinny arms and legs sprawled across both the inspector and Fujiko. Lupin was awake enough to be massaging Fujiko’s breast with one of his hands. The lady thief hadn’t smacked him yet, so Zenigata assumed she was either asleep or okay with it. He noticed Lupin’s other hand spread across his hip, and he could feel his erection digging into his thigh. His options were open, it seemed, and it didn’t surprise Zenigata in the least.

Zenigata _was_ slightly surprised by his own morning wood, something he noticed when he’d noted Lupin’s. It had gotten less common, as he’d gotten older, but there it was this morning. Probably a leftover from last night, or caused by his full bladder, which was making itself known as Fujiko wrapped her knee around his front.

_How on earth do you politely untangle yourself from multiple people who spent last night helping you have the best sex you’d had in years?_

Lupin moved his hand, grabbing at Zenigata’s cock. The mix of sensations was sudden, and Zenigata winced.

“Gotta pee, Koichi?”

The red-faced inspector nodded.

“Fujicakes,” Lupin drew out the first syllable, rolling it around on his tongue, “Can you roll over a bit? Pops has gotta tinkle.”

“Lupin, you don’t have to tell everyone—“

Fujiko shifted, moving her leg. Lupin frowned as his groping hand lost its purchase on her breast, but knew that once the inspector got up he could either follow him to the bathroom — ooooooh, what was he like in the shower? — or cuddle up with Fujiko in bed. He could also head to the second bedroom, where clearly his other partners had moved to after getting too crowded. So many options, all of them amazing, it was almost too much to think about.

“Lupin, you gotta get off, too.”

“I was planning to.” Lupin squeezed Zenigata’s dick again. The inspector gently shoved him aside, sitting up to get off the bed.

~*~

Five people and one bathroom was a challenge, though most of it was keeping Lupin out of the room when other people were in there. Zenigata finally picked him up and dropped him in the kitchen just so he could get some privacy. Lupin grumbled the entire way, rubbing himself against Zenigata’s chest as he carried him over his shoulder, but after a quick pout, immediately opened the fridge and started laying out the makings of breakfast.

Goemon had gotten all the requested groceries and then some — Lupin assumed that his samurai had consulted Zenigata before buying the entire store. The thief was usually in charge of the after-heist breakfast, and he hoped going a little overboard this morning wouldn’t cause Jigen to feel bad about that night again. He plugged his phone into the wall to turn on some music, and was whistling along and whisking a custard together for French toast when a yawning gunman walked into the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Jigen asked, hitching up his pajama pants. He felt somewhat naked without the weight of his gun, but figured since the main target of it had slept next to him last night, it wasn’t necessary for walking around the apartment today.

“I was waiting for you.”

Jigen grumbled but smiled, finding the coffee and the various tools. This hideout wasn’t supposed to be a longterm one, so it hadn’t been equipped with a fancy coffee maker, but the French press was enough. Well. It might not be enough for five — technically four, since Goemon usually took his morning caffeine in tea form — but he’d worry about that after caffeinating himself.

Lupin continued puttering around the kitchen, humming along with the music and stirring pans and bowls as he went. He’d pinch Jigen’s ass and smirk at him whenever he got even slightly close enough to be grabbed, and finally Jigen just wrapped around him and leaned him over the counter.

“Nothing on the burner?” 

“Nnnnno...”

“You lying?”

“Okay so I might be willing to sacrifice some toast for this.” Lupin grinned. Jigen sighed, groped him through his boxers, and pulled away.

“Awww.” Lupin went back to cooking, occasionally pawing at his now erect dick. Jigen set out the makings of Goemon’s tea, carefully measuring it, before pouring himself a mug of coffee. He poured Lupin one as well, carefully adding sugar and milk and setting it next to him by the stove. Lupin ran his fingers over Jigen’s hand, gripping it around the mug, pulling his partner in.

“The breakfast sausage needs a bit of time to cook,” the thief mused under his breath.

“But yours is ready, hmmm?”

Lupin hummed into Jigen’s cheek, rubbing his sideburns against his beard. “Go easy on me, man, last night was...mmmmm.”

Jigen nibbled at his neck. “What’s the count up to?”

“All of us? Twenty-three.”

“And you’re still—hnnnhf—erect at the drop of a hat.”

“You’re still wearing your hat.”

Jigen took the hat off and put it on Lupin’s head, rubbing his hand under the thief’s boxers. Lupin moaned, leaning over the counter, gently pushing his coffee cup aside. Jigen’s strokes were fast — he knew Lupin well, he knew just how to get him off — and both men were almost completely unaware when Goemon walked into the kitchen, got his cup of tea, stared at his partners for a moment, and then left the kitchen.

“Jigen—Ji—Daisuke—ahhh!” Lupin thrusted into his partner’s palm, leaning into the counter. Jigen growled, his erection pressed firmly into the thief’s lower back, giving him a few quick twists. He felt Lupin come into his hand and onto the counter, swearing in Italian.

Lupin panted, grabbing at a kitchen towel to wipe himself and the counter off.

“Man, I knew I was good, but—“

“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t tease.” Lupin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure how to shut that off yet.” He relocated to the sink to move a few dishes out of it and turned on the water while Jigen took over the stove. “Did you want help with—“

“I’m okay.” Jigen mused, lighting a cigarette. “How much longer on these?”

“Couple minutes.” Lupin said, washing up. They both turned to see Goemon with his cup of tea re-entering the kitchen. He sipped it and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that, man, we’ve done the exact same thing.” Jigen smirked.

“I did not say anything.” Goemon said with a grin, moving Jigen’s half-empty coffee mug closer to the gunman.

Lupin finished up the various breakfast dishes while Jigen and Goemon laid out silverware and plates, finding a folding chair to fit it in amongst the four at the little kitchen table (“Why do we own that?” “I think it came with the place.”). Fujiko wandered in and poured herself a cup of coffee, kissing Jigen on the cheek as a thank you, then walked out of the kitchen. Zenigata came into the kitchen fully dressed and freshly shaven, rubbing his eyes. Jigen nodded at him, gesturing to the French press.

“I’ll make more when it gets finished up.” he reassured everyone in the room. Zenigata poured himself a mug full, sipping it and closing his eyes with a grateful hum.

“Good, right?” Lupin enthused, “Jigen makes some of the best coffee I’ve ever tasted. I don’t know how he does it.”

Jigen tried to pull down his hat, realized it was still on Lupin’s head, and rubbed the back of his neck instead. “Then why do you put so much sugar in it?”

Lupin smiled, slurping from his mug and raising his eyebrows as an answer. It was an old reliable argument, neither one of them would stand down on how they took their coffee, and they both knew it. Jigen lifted his hat off Lupin’s head and put it back on his own, brushing his hair back under it, and the group settled down to an amazingly filling breakfast.


	9. Departing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings, beginnings, and blowjobs.

Fujiko was the first to leave. She usually was, often without even saying goodbye — “I like being able to sit down without wincing, and I’ve got a long flight ahead of me.” — but she made an exception this time.

“You going to keep him safe?” she asked the samurai and the gunman, running her fingers down Goemon’s cheek.

“Mmmmhm.” Goemon rumbled, smiling. Jigen rolled his eyes.

“And Koichi.” Fujiko turned, eyeing the inspector. His eyes went wide a moment, then he nervously readjusted the collar of his shirt. She leaned up to softly peck his lips. “This was fun. I’ll see you again. Soon?”

Zenigata stuttered something that could have been any combination of yes, no, or maybe. No one asked. Fujiko just smiled and turned to Lupin.

“You gonna be good, lover?” She ran her fingers up his arm, gently up his neck, leaning his face towards her as she rubbed along his sideburns.

Lupin rumbled a giggle, his cheeks going red, moving himself into Fujiko’s arm. She kissed him, deeply, and then whispered something only he could hear. He nodded, still blushing, and kissed her again before she pulled away.

“I’ll see you all in Japan soon. Goemon?” The samurai lifted her bags and they headed out into the hallway and down the stairs to meet Fujiko’s taxi.

“You thinking about heading back, Pops?” Jigen asked, settling onto the sofa.

“Not that we don’t like having you.” Lupin added, sliding next to his partner. “It’s nice having you on my ass in a biblical sense.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

“Lup—“ Zenigata sighed. “I do have a fair amount of paperwork piling up. I haven’t been away from my desk this long in ages.” He looked at Lupin, who’d started nuzzling into Jigen’s neck. “Though at least I know the focus will be off of you for awhile.”

Lupin opened one eye, smirking. “No guarantees.” Jigen smacked him in the arm and glared, though you couldn’t see it under his hat. “Okay, okay, guarantee, guarantee! I will not put myself into death-defying danger for a little while.”

“No thievery?” Zenigata asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I...don’t know what of value even exists around wherever Goemon set up his new place.” Lupin’s mind was clearly trying to contemplate this for the first time. He paused. “And he hates it when I go for temples, even though he annihilated one once.”

“That wasn’t really on him.” Jigen said. Lupin ran a hand over his own wrist, the scar covered by time and his shirt.

“He’s a bit terrifying, sometimes, but he’s a pretty remarkable man.” Lupin said, smiling into Jigen’s neck.

“You two usually don’t end up in the vehicles he cuts in half.” Zenigata grumbled, turning as the door opened and the mentioned samurai came back into the apartment.

“Any details on when she plans to join us, Goe?” Lupin asked.

“She will come when she comes.” Goemon responded, as if that should have been obvious.

“Boy, will she.” Lupin nibbled at Jigen, who rolled his eyes but smiled.

~*~

Zenigata woke up to the smell of cigarettes, a spicy French cologne, and memories of sourdough bread. Curled against his side, completely content with his existence, was Lupin the third.

Zenigata smiled and ran his hand through the thief’s hair. Lupin arched his back into the movement, kissing whatever part of Zenigata he could access (his shoulder and upper arm).

“Hey, Koichi.”

“Hey, Lupin.”

“Looking forward to going home today?”

Zenigata sighed, a soft smile itching the corners of his mouth. “Looking forward to something, I haven’t quite figured out what yet.”

Lupin grinned. “What about that good morning blowjob I promised you, before you leave?”

Zenigata went red. Lupin eyed the blankets, which did nothing to cover the inspector’s morning wood — something that had started happening much more regularly in the few days he’d been in the thieves’ apartment. Lupin nuzzled his face into Zenigata’s neck, pressing his own erection against his thigh.

“We don’t have to. I’m not gonna force you.” Lupin said softly. “But I’d really like to taste you, inspector.” He rolled the title off his tongue, letting his home country’s accent massage the syllables. Zenigata couldn’t tell if he was teasing him or not.

“Well, I...” Zenigata sighed, not unhappily, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not against it...”

Lupin was under the covers and had his mouth around Zenigata’s dick in moments. The inspector wasn’t expecting it, and thrusted his hips up into the movement as Lupin massaged under the head with his tongue. A muffled moan emanated from the blankets. Zenigata could feel it around his dick, and groaned.

Zenigata was a big man, with a big dick, and when he felt himself touch the back of Lupin’s throat he nearly yelped. Lupin swallowed past his gag reflex and adjusted the angle of his head, taking as much of Zenigata as possible down his throat. His hand gripped the lower half of the inspector’s dick, twisting and rubbing. Zenigata breathed deep, trying not to thrust, feeling Lupin’s tongue as it lapped and massaged him.

Lupin enthusiastically bobbed his head, occasionally nipping and licking under the foreskin. The inspector leaned his head back into the pillow, rocking his hips. He could feel Lupin’s smile, and he pulled the blanket off of him so he could see it.

The thief was very intent, his eyes closed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed against Zenigata’s length. He opened an eye, squinting at the man whose dick was in his mouth, and his grin curled into itself. Zenigata closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, moaning into his fist. He felt Lupin humping against the mattress.

Zenigata couldn’t help it — his hips shot forward. Lupin gulped, gagging against the movement, and lifted his head. He smiled.

“S-s-sorry, Lupin.” the inspector huffed.

Lupin licked his lips and kissed the tip of Zenigata’s dick. “Good, Koichi?”

“That—hff—wasn’t obvious?” The big man groaned again as Lupin wrapped his lips around the head of Zenigata’s dick, sucking and slurping with his tongue.

“You close?”

“Hhh—yes—“ Zenigata, like Goemon, switched languages as he became more unraveled, his thick accent shining through. His cock throbbed. Lupin could taste the pre-cum on his tongue, continuing to thrust his own hips into the bed. He felt himself getting close, but he wanted to get Zenigata off first, and he wrapped his tongue around the underside of the head. A flick of it and Zenigata thrusted his hips up, letting go completely and swearing into his arm as he came. Lupin coughed just slightly, licking and wrapping his tongue around Zenigata’s cock, moving one of his hands to stroke himself.

Zenigata breathed deep, knowing he’d never be able to arrest this man again without thinking about this moment. He bit his fist as Lupin continued to lick the last of his orgasm, swallowing deeply. He glanced at Zenigata, licking his lips, stroking himself.

“Lupin, let me.” Zenigata held out his arm and Lupin slid into it, wrapping his own arm around the inspector’s shoulder. He nibbled at him, his tongue sliding into his mouth, his hips moving rapidly as Zenigata wrapped his hand around his dick. It didn’t take long for the thief to grip his shoulder, groaning into it, his dick pulsing as he came all over Zenigata’s hand and t-shirt.

“Mmmmm, Pops.” Lupin had slipped into Japanese himself, his heavily-lidded eyes looking up at the inspector, the familiar mocking nickname oddly intimate at that moment. “Sure you can’t stay a little while longer?”

Zenigata hummed, fluffing Lupin’s hair with his clean hand. “I’ve got to get back to work. Even with you off the radar, I’ve got a lot to do.”

“But you’re planning on retirement?”

“Someday, Lupin.” Zenigata grinned. “I did finally catch you, after all.”

“I thought it was the other way around!” Lupin kissed his cheek, rubbing his sideburns against the older man’s. Zenigata shivered. The two men cuddled, Zenigata eventually wiping off his hand on his sticky shirt, which he removed and tossed on the floor.

“Hey, Pops.” Lupin was snuggled into his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Can you move your arm so I can get up? I love this, but I...really gotta pee.”

Zenigata hummed acknowledgement and unwrapped his arm from around the thief, who stretched and hopped off the end of the bed, rushing out of the room. Zenigata sat up himself, rubbing his face with his clean hand and sighing contentedly. He picked up the soiled shirt from the floor, folded it neatly, and tucked it in his bag with the rest of his dirty laundry.

The morning continued as they had been for the previous few days: multiple people taking turns in the shower — Jigen and Goemon had claimed it first this morning, though Zenigata noted Lupin was in the bathroom anyway, chatting with his partners as he took care of his morning ablutions — followed by a filling breakfast and excellent coffee. It had been years since the inspector had eaten this well, or slept as peacefully (outside of the occasional groping), and he’d miss it...even if the cause of his years of lousy diet and terrible hotel mattresses was the reason for these days of comfortable bliss.

Had it been worth it? Would it be worth it, whatever came of this? Zenigata studied his face in the mirror as he shaved that morning: the crow’s feet, the bags under his eyes, his slight receding hairline (he thought of Lupin’s, who was vain enough that Zenigata was utterly surprised that his usually explosive hairpieces didn’t cover it), the hints of grey just peeking through around his temples. He looked to the closed bathroom door, listening to what he could hear of the discussion of the three men in the kitchen, teasing each other over coffee and the proper way to cook an egg.

The inspector smiled, then, rinsing his face. Time would tell, and they all had a lot to look forward to.


	10. Epilogue - Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home, finding home, making a home.

The valley was beautiful, and stretched as far as any of the three men could see. Goemon had quietly mentioned when they came onto his property, but it felt like it had been ages ago — there had been a small stone by the side of the road, engraved elegantly the way a shrine would be, which no one would have noticed if the samurai hadn’t pointed it out.

“What did it say?” Jigen asked, raising an eyebrow. Goemon cleared his throat and blushed, but didn’t speak further, and even Lupin didn’t question him on it. He’d tell them when he wanted to, and they both were comfortable with that.

The woods went on for miles, eventually sloping down into a clearing scattered with cherry blossom trees, patches of well-tended vegetable gardens, and Lupin swore he saw a dirt path that looked like it lead to a lake through the trees. Jigen parked the little yellow Fiat — it was good to be back to the Fiat — in front of the house, just outside a relatively large garage.

Goemon didn’t have a car. Lupin and Jigen grinned.

The house was big but modest, traditional styling with modern amenities. The samurai and his partners removed their shoes, Lupin and Jigen dropping their bags onto the floor of the entryway.

“The washroom is—“ Goemon started to gesture to a door and Lupin sped past him, partially closing the door behind him. Jigen sighed.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t smoke in the house,” Goemon continued, “But I did have some screened sunrooms built.”

“‘Some’?” Jigen asked, putting an unlit cigarette between his lips.

“Mmm. One off the bedroom, one off the living area.” They heard a flush from the bathroom and Lupin walked out with a grin.

“Indoor plumbing! Nice upgrade, Goe.” Goemon’s cheeks went pink.

The tour continued, Goemon nervously proud of his investment, Lupin and Jigen amazed at the effort put into a residence that was clearly meant for their group — there was a library (mostly empty, outside of a small collection of Japanese history and a few biographies and storybooks about Goemon’s famous ancestor, but Lupin promised he’d fill it in no time), a small workshop in the garage, and a dressing room with a vanity clearly intended for Fujiko...though Lupin knew he’d make use of it, too.

“There is a safe room, in the basement,” Goemon answered before anyone could ask, “But we are so far from civilization I hope we never need to use it.”

“You were hoping to retire here, weren’t you?” Lupin asked, carefully inspecting the contents of the kitchen cabinets.

“I was. I am.” Goemon said. Jigen snuck behind him and wrapped him in a hug, his beard tickling the samurai’s neck.

“With us.” Jigen’s low voice rumbled. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Goemon said simply, blushing again, deeply worried he’d overassumed his place.

“Sounds good to me.” Lupin grinned. “Maybe not right now...but someday.”

“But for now, we rest?” Goemon asked.

“That sounds good.” Jigen agreed.

And it was.

~*~

Inspector Koichi Zenigata had finally gotten through the mountain of paperwork that had built up on his desk when he was away — Yata had answered emails and phone calls and did the best he could, but there were some things that could only be done by the man himself. A few cases came in, most of them easily solved with reassignments, and Zenigata took a few days to lend a hand when needed in the Tokyo Police Department, but all in all things were quiet. Steady. Verging on peaceful, some days, as Yata listened to podcasts on his earbuds while studying previous heists and Zenigata worked on reorganizing the previous year’s case load, which the younger officer finally convinced him to scan and move to a digital filing system instead of the overflowing cabinets.

The elegant linen finish of the envelope in the inbox didn’t make a sound when the department intern dropped off that day’s mail. Yata raised an eyebrow as he sorted through the delivery. There was no postage mark, but the back of the envelope had been stamped with a bright red wax seal decorated with a cursive “L” in the middle of a ring of lupine flowers.

“Sir? I think Lupin might be on the move again.” Yata handed Zenigata the envelope, which was addressed to him with a thick calligraphic panache. The inspector hadn’t shared what had happened, when he had been gone, but that wasn’t unusual. For all his strength and commanding demeanor, Zenigata was a pretty private man. He opened the envelope.

_K—_

_In town for a thing with the guys & Fujiko. Up for a date? No stealing anything, promise. Jigen wants to ride yo_

(There was a scrawl of what might have been extremely messy calligraphy mixed with very scribbly kanji, where clearly someone else had grabbed the pen, and Zenigata guessed it had been Jigen.)

_Tonight at 8?_

_— LIII ❤️_

“Sir?”

Zenigata’s ears had gone pink.

“Sir? Was it Lupin?”

“Nothing we have to worry about!” Zenigata’s voice was much louder than it needed to be, and Yata jumped. The inspector cleared his throat, twisting the ring on his finger, a soft smile dancing at the edge of his lips, and tucked the letter and its envelope into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
